Anna of Frell
by Alira
Summary: Anna was born a peasant, but raised as a nobleman's daughter. What happens when she meets the Prince of Kyrria? I'm not good with summaries, but please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Please read this and give it a chance!**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**A baby discovered.**

Lady Katherine shot up from her chair and greeted her soaked husband as he rushed in out of rain. The servants at their manor peeked curiously into the hall as Lord Charles pulled a bundle out from beneath his cloak.

"Charles!" Katherine gasped.

"Katherine, a beggar woman gave her to me to take care of. Don't you see now we can be a family again?" Charles said.

"Charles… she's so little how old is she?" Katherine took the grubby the bundle from her husband.

"Only two days." Charles answered.

"And her mother?" Katherine gazed down at the pink face of the damp baby.

"She's ill, I don't think she'll make it through the night." Came the grim answer.

"What was her mother's name?" Katherine looked up at him.

"Brianna." Charles looked solemn, but hopeful.

"Then we shall call her Anna." Charles nodded and went to get warm by the fire.

Katherine turned back to the moving bundle. "You are my Anna, my blessing, you are so beautiful." She whispered to the child who looked up at her with curious ice-blue eyes.

She had a child again, this time her baby wouldn't die, now she could be happy, or at least content.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I'm ina hurry, but R&R I really want your opinions. Keep in mind this is my first fan fiction so feel free to express your truthful opinions, and I will consider all your ideas and suggestions. **

**From Ali **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Once again I'm sorry about how short my first chapter was, but I was rushed at the moment. I hope you like this one better. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: **

**Anna grows up**

It had been 13 years since Anna had been brought home by Lord Charles. She still did not know that she was not their real daughter, and nobody every wondered. When Charles and Katherine had presented their little girl to the public everybody and congratulated them and hadn't given it a second thought.

Now Anna was a 13 year old girl who wore plain gowns in blues and greens and ran around with boys playing in the creek and climbing trees. But Charles and Katherine didn't make her wear fashionable gowns and sit in the house and embroider all day, because Anna knew how to behave and be proper and that was all that mattered.

Anna had ice-blue eyes and dark blonde hair that fell down to waist, she was pretty, but you couldn't tell her that.

"Rise and shine Anna!" Katherine said brightly pulled back the curtains in her daughter's room.

Anna groaned, "Not now mum."

"Anna, wake up now I've let you sleep in today." Katherine jerked back the bed covers.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Anna sat up groggily squinting in the early sunlight. "What puts you in such a cheery mood?"

"Prince Darrow's 14th birthday ball is today and you, young lady are going." Katherine said opening Anna's wardrobe.

"Do I have to?" Anna asked climbing wearily out of bed.

"Yes, Anna, you do, and you'll wear that lovely silk gown that perfectly matches your eyes. And those wonderful glass slippers Bella gave you…" Katherine said.

"Mum! You know I hate to get all prettified!" Anna said indignantly.

Katherine laughed, "Yes, dear, I know, but this is your first ball and you need to look and _act_ like a young lady."

"Well I'm a girl aren't I?" Anna asked smartly.

"Yes, of course, but dear you need to act like one. As in you curtsey instead of bow, and you don't make fun of Duke Richard." Katherine said accusingly.

"But mum, I always curtsey, and have you seen Duke Richard's ears?" Anna asked.

"Yes, his ears are quite hard to miss, but you don't need to inform the whole kingdom that if the wind gets too strong he could fly away." Katherine said pulling out a plain silk gown.

"Oh, you mean like that time I said that at some party or other Lady Iris was having?" Anna asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Anna that time, and I expect you to dance."

"_Dance_?" Anna had taken dance lessons, but still that meant she'd have to hold hands with a _boy_.

Katherine sighed, "Honey, you're getting old enough to start meeting boys that aren't daring you to jump in the leech pond."

"That only happened once, and they said I was just a normal girl, who was scared of everything." Anna defended, "I had to prove them wrong mum."

"…not to mention the time you broke the baker's son's nose, heavens it took us forever to get that straightened out."

"Mum, I only did it because he provoked me." Anna said grinning at the memory.

"Well, I don't care why you did it, but I'll let you know young lady that you will dance with every boy that asks you tonight, and you _won't_ break their noses." Katherine said firmly.

"Alright, alright." Anna mumbled grumpily.

Katherine nodded and told her that she was to be back at manor by 5 to get ready. Then she left Anna alone to get dressed.

Anna pulled on her shift and blue dress before rushing out to the stables. She didn't even bother to saddle her pony, Mischief before mounting him and setting off in a gallop out the road. Her favorite place to play was the old castle that King Charmont and Queen Eleanor, had supposedly fallen in love at while sliding down the banister.

Anna wasn't keen on the love part, but the sliding down the banister part, she liked very much. Sometimes she'd get lucky and a certain window would be unlocked, sometimes the door itself would be unlocked. This time she was lucky and making sure that Mischief was grazing peacefully she climbed in ungracefully and landed on the stone floor.

She picked herself up and started climbing the stairs she took her time to look at all the old portraits of Kings and Queens along the way. She especially liked the one with an old lady and about twenty cats; she was called the cat-queen. Anna continued up wondering how someone could stand so many cats when she heard something to whooshing down the stair rail.

Anna turned, but whatever it was had already passed, so Anna decided it must have been the ghost of a cat or something. She was particularly scared of ghosts so she continued up without questions. At the top she jumped onto the railing with practice and slid down whooping with joy.

But as she rounded the corner she saw a boy standing at the bottom looking confused, and then shocked when he saw her. Anna screamed, but there was not time for him to move and she came flying off the banister and right into him.

They tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Anna quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to yell at him for being so stupid, perhaps even break his nose. Then she saw he was a handsome boy a little older than her with auburn curls and freckles, he looked just like his father, except he had his mother's piercing green eyes.

He was Prince Darrow.

"You're Highness?" Anna raised an eye brow quizzically forgetting to curtsey.

_Perhaps I won't break his nose, but I can still yell at him, he can't have me hung for that._ She thought.

Darrow grinned, "You must be Lady Anna." He said bowing.

Anna raised both eyebrows, _suck up_ she thought.

When it became apparent that she had nointention of curtseying Darrow nodded and started back up the stairs.

"Is that _all_?" Anna asked.

"What more is there to say?" Darrow turned and looked down at her.

"I don't know, you could apologize perhaps." Anna snapped.

"Apologize for what?" Darrow slid down the banister and landed lightly in front of her.

"I don't know, for being an idjit and standing in my way." Anna said.

"Alright I'm sorry. Now it's your turn." He said simply.

"My turn?" Anna's eyebrow lifted again.

Darrow thought the way she did this made her look cute. "Your turn to apologize."

"Apologize for what exactly?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps you could apologize for first running into me, and then for being rude." Darrow said grinning.

"Humph, for one my running into you was your own stupid fault…" Anna didn't like this, she couldn't punch him, but he was actually arguing with her.

"Alright I'll take the blame for that, but you were still rude." Darrow admitted.

"Just because every other girl curtseys and blushes when you blink in their direction doesn't mean I have to." Anna defended.

Darrow frowned, she was right, and then wrong at the same time, "Yes, but all things considered a simple nodding of the head would have been considered polite. You didn't have to giggle, or blush."

"Well it's too late now, but I still don't see why I have to curtsey to you, it's not as if you're a head taller than any other boy I ever met." Anna retorted.

Darrow frowned, "But I am the Prince, that should put me more than a head higher than all the boys you've met."

"You sound so conceited." Anna snapped.

"You sound like a spoiled brat." Darrow retorted.

"At least I don't go around making people bow to me." Anna defended.

Darrow blinked, was she right? _I do sound a bit conceited._ He admitted to himself, but he wasn't about to say it out loud.

"Alright then, lets just agree to disagree." He said formally.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Typical, but okay."

In truth was very proud that she'd won the argument, "I'll be leaving now." She said turning away and without another word.

"Hey you can't just leave." Darrow called after her.

"Watch me, you're Highness." She snapped back climbing out the window.

Darrow stood there for a moment; he had never met anyone so stubborn and brutally honest in his entire 14 years of life. And nobody had ever treated him like that for fear of getting their head chopped off. _But she did, she spoke to me like…like I was just another normal boy._ In truth he liked being treated like a normal person, it was strange, but refreshing.

* * *

Anna went home and was greeted by her mother and Bella her fairy godmother who ushered her up to her bedchamber and started brushing out her hair.

Anna was pushed into a bath and came out smelling like lilacs, and then her hair was brushed until it was dry and a new silk shift was put on her. Following the shift came the pale blue silk gown along with several lacey petticoats. There was a great argument over the petticoats but finally Anna agreed to war one.

Then her hair was pulled halfway up and was topped with a silver tiara adorned with pearls. Following the tiara was a choker of pearls around her neck and pearl earrings.

Then as they were about to leave her feet were forced into the little glass slippers provided by her fairy godmother and they set off in the carriage.

"Why you look radiant!" Charles said when seeing his wife and daughter.

"Doesn't she?" Katherine agreed.

Anna tensed at being called radiant, she was uncomfortable with comments. But her parents ignored her and chatted idly in the carriage while Anna wondered when she could get out of the itchy petticoat. She also wondered with annoyance how exactly her mother expected her to dance with her hair on the verge of falling.

But mostly she was thinking about how she dreaded seeing that conceited Prince again.

There were many young ladies there hoping to catch the Prince's eye as they filed into the ballroom all of them being announced before walking down the stairs trying to show off their features.

"And now Lord Charles and Lady Katherine, and their lovely daughter Lady Anna." Anna tensed at being called 'lovely' and started quickly down the stairs without a single glance at the crowd. She didn't care if they like her dress or even if they saw her, she just wanted to hide somewhere until this thing was over.

But there would be no hiding, the Prince searched her out and found her sitting behind a large decorative plant where hardly anyone could see her.

"Why Lady Anna you look absolutely angelic." He said bowing.

"Not you again." She muttered, "For your information, I'm not in the mood right now to endure your arrogant presence. So go make some addled brunette blush or something." She knew this sounded rude, but she didn't care, she was too busy wondering if anyone would notice if she slipped out of those slippers. She was shocked when he smiled at her.

"Come you can't hide forever." He held out his hand, "You don't have to curtsey, just… wipe that sulky look off your face."

Anna drew herself up as best she could while sitting, but then decided she might as well dance, _it'll make mum happy._ She thought resolving to dance one song; no half a song would suffice.

She took his hand and Darrow barely managed to hide his shock. He led her out onto the dance floor to the distress of all the other girls. He placed one hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you gave in so easily." He commented as they started dancing.

"Trust me I'm not doing it lightly." She muttered.

"Ah, so why are you dancing with me." He asked.

"It'll make mum happy if I dance with someone, thought I doubt I'll dance again." She answered.

"Oh. So you won't dance with me anymore after this?" he asked.

"No, not unless mum comes over and tells me to be polite." Anna answered shortly.

He smiled, "So you do have a weakness,"

"Don't push it you're highness." Anna warned.

Darrow laughed, "Are you going to break my nose if I do?" he asked.

"So you know about that?"

"Yes, I've been asking around about you since, our… our meeting."

"I'd not call that a 'meeting'." She muttered.

"Then what, Lady Anna, would you call it?" Darrow asked curiously.

"A collision is a more suitable word." Anna retorted making him laugh again.

"Yes that sounds about right." He agreed.

The song ended and Anna left him to be claimed by other girls. After that he continued to seek her out, and she continued to avoid him. The ball finally ended and she rushed out to the carriage with her parents.

"I saw you dancing with the Prince Anna." Charles said teasingly.

"Please don't remind me." Anna muttered.

"He seems to like you." Charles continued.

"Father, _please_, he's a conceited brat." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna! You should have some respect!" Katherine cautioned.

"Alright then he's a very _powerful_ conceited brat." Anna replied.

After that the conversation veered onto how nice the King the Queen looked, and what some old nobleman had said about something or other. But obviously Anna wasn't listening.

* * *

**Author's note: I really hope you liked this one. At least it's not short, once again I'm open to complaints and or criticism. Like I before i'll consider all your ideas and suggestions, you just have to R&R so I'll know what they are. Thanks. **

Ali


	3. Chapter 3

**KottonKwindy13: Thanks for your great review! I hope you like this chapter, sorry but it'll probably be the last chapter I write for while. But I'll update as soon as I can. **

**dramagirl1100: Thanks for your wonderful review! I was so happy when I learned that people read and like my story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three:**

**Another 'collision'**

Anna had planned a nice long day of exploring in the forest behind her house with Mischief. Unfortunately the Prince had other plans.

Anna was sitting the kitchen eating her too hot breakfast as fast as she could in order to leave sooner. She was just about finished and wondering if she had eaten enough to slip away right then when a knock came at the door. It wasn't unusual for her parents to have visitors to Anna ignored it; it was probably the fat nobleman with a mustache that he curled, or Duke Richard. Either way they would avoid her because she'd joked about both their appearances, _but they need to learn to accept that they are strange looking, I have._ She thought stubbornly, but secretly she resolved to keep her jokes to herself from now on.

She slipped off the stool and started out the door, but when she saw who was in the hall talking to her father, she froze. _No! Why is HE of all people here?_ She considered risking her neck and punching him if he came near her again.

"Well Lord Charles I was just wondering if Lady Anna would like to go out for a ride with me." He was saying.

"Ugh! As if!" Or at least that's what she was about to say when Bella appeared behind her:

"Oh that sounds lovely doesn't it Anna?" she said resting a plump hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly? No…" Anna was saying but she was drowned out by:

"Oh Anna would love to go riding with you're Highness!" Katherine came down the stairs beaming.

"Mum…" Anna tried to argue.

"Now, now none of that Anna go off and have a good time!" Bella ordered.

"Are you _joking_?" Anna managed to get something in.

"No sweetie now go!" Bella said propelling Anna to the door and opening it.

Anna was standing on the walkway in front of her house with the Prince before she get another word in. She looked at him in disgust for a moment and looked hopefully back at the house where she saw her father's apologetic, yet amused, face peering out the window.

"Um right, shall we ride into town?" the Prince asked.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Anna snapped starting off to the stable for Mischief.

She wasn't surprised to see his royal '_highney's_' horse, hogging all the hay with its big bulky butt. Anna walked past it without a second glance and bridled Mischief.

"Aren't you going to use a saddle?" Darrow asked appearing as Anna climbed onto her pony's back.

"No, go away," Anna said not looking at him.

But as she started at a trot out towards the forest he appeared on his horse right beside her.

"Do you mind?" she snapped really, really considering more than breaking his nose at this point.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much." Darrow said calmly.

"Well it took you long enough to figure it out, now _go away_!" Anna said icily.

_Well at least she's not punching me…yet._ He thought urging his horse forward, "I'll race you!" he said.

Anna didn't reply she just sat there while he started off at a canter.

Then she leaned forward and said quietly to Mischief, "Mis, when we win this, bite that annoying brat for me."

Then she kicked him into a gallop, sending her hair flying back in what her mother would later say, "Heaven's I've never seen your hair in such disarray!" But Anna was beyond caring.

Darrow had stopped at the edge of the forest and was waiting, but Anna didn't slow and they barreled past him and through the trees. Mischief knew the path, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Anna!" Darrow shouted after her, but Anna only urged Mischief to go faster if he could.

Mischief slowed at a creek and stopped to drink, and graze, this was usually where Anna left him to go off and explore the forest. Anna had never found much; she just liked walking alone catching toads and climbing trees. But now she pulled off her shoes and lifted her skirts and waded in the creek , why was she waiting for him?

_I should just leave and hope he gets lost or something. _She thought, _but that would be really mean._ Anna had never had a problem being mean to him before, oh no! Was she actually starting to like this guy?

She shook her head, "No, no I don't!" she said firmly.

"Don't what?" he asked dismounting and pulling off his boots.

"Nothing, why are you still following me?" Anna replied.

"Believe it or not I actually like you." He answered calmly.

"Oh please don't start to get all Prince Charming on me because he won't work." Anna snapped turning her back to him.

"I figured that out already." He said simply.

"Oh well then why are you following me?" Anna was getting really, super annoyed with this boy.

"Because I like being treated like any other boy." He replied.

Anna frowned at him, "Trust me if you were any other boy I would've beaten you up long ago." She muttered.

He laughed at this, why did he always laugh at things like that?

"Shut up! I'll go on a stupid little ride with you if you'll just wipe that cocky grin off your face." Anna snapped.

Darrow grinned and then quickly frowned, "Shall we go into town?"

"No being seen in public with you is my worst nightmare; no I believe we should go to the old castle." Anna said a little less snappishly.

"Alright to the castle it is!" Darrow said grinning again despite himself.

"Yeah, yoo-hoo to the castle," Anna muttered sarcastically.

"Perk up Anna, I've yet to see you smile." He said.

"Don't plan on it." She warned him mounting again.

At the old castle they stopped to look at the old cat-queen and started talking.

"I think she had cats because nobody else understood her." Anna said frowning at the painting.

"I think she was insane." Darrow muttered.

"Well she's obviously saner than you." Anna said in the cat-queen's defense.

They continued up the stairs and Darrow sat on the banister first.

"What happened to 'ladies first'?" Anna asked.

"My father went down first for my mother so that he could catch her at the bottom." Darrow said.

"Oh please like I want to slide right into your arms." Anna rolled her eyes and sat a little lower on the banister so that she'd be first.

He grinned again and Anna thought about how annoying that stupid grin was becoming.

They slide down; again, and again, and again, and again… every time they reached the bottom they went running and laughing back to the top again for another ride. But after about twenty rides down the banister when they were bruised from falling to the ground they decided to relax for a little while.

Anna still thought the Prince an annoying, conceited, cocky, brat, but at least he wasn't bowing and expecting her to curtsey anymore. _Still I shouldn't get too fond of him, he is still a brat._ She thought.

They sat on the stairs in front of the cat-queen again talking about their experiences with sliding down banisters.

"Once I slid into a table." Anna offered.

"Ouch! Once I slide into Duke Richard." Darrow replied.

"Well that's the same thing pretty much." Anna said but she laughed anyway, "Once I slide until the back of my dress ripped, and then Lady Partridge showed up."

Darrow laughed at this, "Once I slide into a cake."

Anna laughed again that was a funny sight, "Messy."

"Yes very messy, tasted wonderful though." Darrow said licking his lips thoughtfully.

"Once I slide into a Prince." She said.

"Two very painful times." He agreed.

Anna punched him in the arm, and then she realized that she had actually been enjoying herself! Suddenly she stood.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Darrow asked looking worried.

"Nothing, I'm late I need to go back." Anna had already started down the stairs.

"Anna! Wait!" Darrow called stumbling down after her.

"No, I have to go." Anna snapped scrambling out the window.

"Wait!" Darrow appeared in the window.

Anna stopped and looked at him, "Darrow, don't come to my manor again." She said firmly. Even to her this seemed rash, but she really, really didn't want to start liking him. And if she had to be mean then so be it.

She had never seen someone look so hurt before, even the Tom the baker's son hadn't looked so hurt when she had broken his nose. But Darrow did, he looked as if she had stabbed him or something.

He climbed out the window, "Anna what'd I do?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm mean you're a brat!" Anna said uncertainly.

"That's not it and you know it," He said shaking his head.

"Yes it is." Anna said confidently.

"Every time we start to get along you run away." He said.

"No, we've never gotten along." Anna said.

"Then what do you call what we were just doing, I'd not call it arguing." Darrow still looked hurt.

"I was just being nice and now I'm late." Anna turned and started to mount Mischief, "I couldn't possibly like someone as conceited and selfish as you."

"I'm not the one being selfish!" Darrow suddenly looked angry.

"Are you calling me selfish? Who was it that just couldn't leave me alone?" Anna snapped.

"You're the one that keeps avoiding me!"

"And with good reason! Good bye you're Highness."

Anna rode home fuming, he had called her selfish! What nerve all worries that she might start liking him faded away. Bella and Katherine were there to meet her and ask her how it had gone, but at the sight of her they went quiet.

"I can't believe you made me spend a minute of my life with that guy!" she snapped at them.

"Heaven's I've never seen your hair in such disarray," Katherine said trying to change the point.

"Well I don't care I'm going to go read or something." Anna started up the stairs without another word and spent the rest of the day in her room reading.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, R&R!

Ali


	4. Chapter 4

**asummerlovex: thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you like it.**

**-xo-silver lined clouds-xo-: Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing all of you seem to like it so far and i'm happy to have new reviewers.**

**dramagirl100: Thanks for reviewing again, I hope you like this chapter as much as you have liketheothers. **

**Random Me: I like the Prince too, she'll start to be nice to him, a little in this chapter. **

**Leah Kesri: Thank you for reviewer and for the advise I'll try to improve my grammar, though I fear not much can be done. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Going Away**

Anna stared up at the cat-queen trying not to feel guilty about what happened between her and the Prince. She had been too harsh, too mean, and she knew it. She knew she should apologize, but just because she _should_ didn't mean she _would_; no she was far too stubborn to apologize.

Anna wondered if the cat-queen would be angry with her for being mean to her great, great, great, great grandson. Then again he had called her insane so she might not be too mad. _The lady lives with cats! Why do you care what she would or wouldn't think? Darrow's right she's just some insane queen, _Anna thought angrily.

She still couldn't push away the growing guilt she wondered if he had forgiven, then again she seriously doubted it. Anna heard Mischief give an impatient whinny and hurried down and out the window.

Darrow stood there with his fat horse; he looked as surprised as she felt.

"Hello Lady Anna, nice seeing you today," he said formally.

"I'm sure you're highness," Anna muttered, "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"Well I didn't come looking for you if that's what you think!" Darrow defended.

"Would you like me to curtsey?" Anna snapped.

"Are you going to break my nose?" he retorted angrily.

"Maybe," Anna said icily.

"Brat!" he spat.

"Takes one to know one," she snapped.

"Perhaps, but you owe me an apology," Darrow sounded calm now.

"Sure, like I'm going to apologize to the conceited Prince of mood-swings," Anna murmured smartly.

"Get out of my sight; you're getting on my nerves!" Darrow snapped.

"Oh, and we don't want that do we?" Anna asked sarcastically, "Give me a reason to leave. I was here first."

Darrow just stood there looking at her, then he spoke, "I don't want to fight anymore."

Anna sighed, she didn't either, "Me too," she admitted softly.

"I suppose you're happy aren't you?" he asked abruptly.

"What should I be happy about?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'm leaving; I'm off to go help out at the border next week." Darrow said sounding a little proud.

"Oh? How long does that take?" Anna asked.

"Do you care?" Darrow had the cocky grin again.

"No! I was just wondering out long I'd be rid of you," Anna snapped.

"Well they think it'll take all year because ogres have been active lately," Darrow was still grinning.

"So you'll be fighting ogres?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe," He answered thoughtfully.

* * *

Anna wondered home with Mischief, she thought of how she had been dreading seeing Darrow at that ball. Now she was hoping that he wouldn't be gone long, she hoped he'd be back soon. She guessed that he was a good friend; no, she was _knew_ he was a good friend. And honestly, she would miss him, as annoying and conceited as he was.

Then she wondered if she'd see him again before he left. _Probably not,_ she thought regretfully.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, I hope you enjoyed it, R&R!**

**Ali**


	5. Chapter 5

**Potestas: When I first started planning this story Anna had brown hair and brown eyes. I don't that you have to have blonde hair and blue eyes to be drop dead gorgeouse. That's just the way Anna appeared in my mind. If it helps I don't have blonde hair and blue eyes. **

**picklejuice: Thanks for the advice, I try. If you could see my first ever story you'd agree that I've definately improved (though I would never let anybody read it) But I'll try harder all the same. **

**EvaliaPoison: Yay! I'm so happy there's anohter slightly insane person in the world! I'm not alone! I'm glad you like my story spins around in the computer chair Weeeeee! Gotta go upload! runs off Oops wrong way! runs back past **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Visiting**

Anna didn't see Darrow again before he left. At first she was regretful about it, and then as time passed she started to go back to life as it used to be. Except that there was still that one awareness that Darrow was out there battling ogres, but she kept herself busy so she wouldn't think about it.

She helped Bella in the Kitchen and went to town on errands for Bella and her mother. Anna even spent hours rearranging her room or dusting the books in the library; everyone in the house noticed the change.

Katherine said that it was a change for the better; she thought that Anna was finally becoming a lady. Bella thought that Anna had lost her mind and tried to remember if the child had fallen off her horse lately and perhaps hit her head. Charles didn't know what to think but he was the logical one and thought about when the behavior had begun. He was fairly sure it had to do with the Prince leaving.

"Charles, Anna is acting…strange isn't she? She hasn't ridden to the old castle in a month!" Katherine said looking up from her embroidering at her husband.

"Yes, very strange," Charles agreed thoughtfully.

"Well I was thinking that it would be good for her to get out of Frell for a bit," Katherine continued smiling.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind dear?" Charles asked preparing himself to say "No" when she suggested Finishing school.

"Charles I was thinking that she should go visit my sister! Violet would love to have her, she hasn't see Anna since, she was just a baby," Katherine sounded excited.

"Violet! Violet is hardly the person I want Anna spending her time with," Charles exclaimed.

"Oh I know she can be a bit… in the past, but it might do Anna some good," Katherine argued.

"In the past? The woman goes around correcting everyone and wondering what the King would think! No, Katherine, Violet will just have to visit if she wants to see Anna," Charles said thinking about how Violet had been the Manners Mistress in a finishing school long ago.

"Alright then how about your sister, I haven't seen Sarah in a while," Katherine said.

"Yes they would get a long," Charles admitted.

"Good then it's settled, and I hear that Sarah is currently living in Bast and she's almost neighbors with Violet!" Katherine said beaming.

"Goodness, what would the King say?" Charles muttered a big too loudly.

"Charles!" Katherine scolded.

Anna had slowed down she'd starting looking back at her past and wondering what would have happened if she's given people a chance. She had always judged so quickly, she had always done things without a second thought. In fact she molded herself not to think twice, because if you don't think about it, it normally won't scare you. She wasn't sure what she was scared of with the Prince…until the letter came.

_Dear Anna, _

_You'd think that fighting an ogre would be plenty interesting and exciting. Unfortunately as it turns out you are much more exciting; I'll understand if you don't write back though I have a feeling you will. Just address it to me and no matter how long it takes it will find me. _

_Luckily I actually have something to write about otherwise my letter would be long and boring. The Knights I'm assigned with are kind and cherry, they never forget that I'm a Prince but they loosen every now and again. You were right I have been battling ogres; they haven't been active in this part of the border before. Now their popping up every day! Once I tried to bewitch one with their own language! My mother taught me the language. _

_Unfortunately I've never been good with languages, yet another feature I inherit from my father. It worked…sort of; after I blabbed on in ogrese for a while it just laughed and walked away. I suppose I told it something funny, or I said something stupid and it decided I wasn't worth its trouble. The good news is I'm still in one piece! I hope you're happy to hear that. I'd love to continue on with more stories of my time here, life is different away from the palace, different in a good way I think. _

_Missing you always, _

_Darrow_

Missing you always? He missed her! Anna couldn't decide whether to grimace in disgust or jump for joy. She decided to simply smile broadly and almost allow a giggle, though she'd never giggled before.

"Anna! Darling do come here for a moment!" she heard Katherine calling her.

Anna went down the stairs happily and found her parents sitting by the fire, Charles's eyebrows raised when he saw her looking flushed and happy.

"Good news darling, do you remember your Aunt Sarah, well we've discussed it and I believe that you should go visit her in Bast! Wouldn't that be wonderful darling?" Katherine said beaming. Anna knew that it was her mother's idea, she figured that the only reason she wasn't visiting Aunt Violet was because her father had argued.

Anna frowned she hadn't seen Sarah in a while, all she remembered was lavender perfume, but she also remembered that she like Aunt Sarah and knew her father wouldn't' agree to it if Sarah was evil. Although she wondered how long the trip would be… what if it lasted for the rest of the year? What if Darrow came back and she wasn't here to greet him?

Anna pushed the thoughts away she had never been away from Frell before, perhaps it would be nice. She sensed they were waiting for an answer, but what if she went and didn't like Aunt Sarah… she was thinking too much.

"I'll go, shall I start packing now?" Anna asked smiling.

"Sure dear I'll send a message to Sarah in the morning and the day after you'll be on your way. Won't it be exciting traveling on your own?" she was trying to appeal to the old Anna, the Anna before Darrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**fantasycrazyperson409: Thanks for reading my fic! I'm happy you like it and I hope I updated fast enough.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: **

**Letters**

Darrow finished lacing up his boots and walked out of the tent into the morning sunshine. He already knew which Knights woke early and which slept in, and they had all figured out the exact time he woke. Therefore breakfast was ready to be eaten on the ground; Darrow sat cross-legged by Sir Gabriel and picked up a tin plate and cup.

He didn't know why but being here among all these knights made him feel…older. He felt important suddenly he wished he were much older. The knights must resent having to take orders from a child; Darrow had never considered it before. They had seemed merry enough.

"Prince, a letter arrived for you this morning," Sir Patrick pulled him back from thoughts. Darrow had given up on getting them to call him Darrow.

"Thank you," Darrow leaned forward and took the envelope. He had suspected it was from his mother and father asking how he was doing. But the handwriting was different.

"Anna," Darrow whispered, "Pardon me gents but I'm not that hungry today," he stood and walked out of earshot. He settled on a large rock and opened the letter.

_Dear Darrow, _

_Things here have been boring without you to annoy me. In my boredom I've spent more time indoors and mother seems to think I'm losing my mind because she's sending me off to visit my Aunt Sarah. Unfortunately I don't remember much about Sarah so I can't say whether I'll like her or not. Mother's been in my room the last hour trying to help me pack. "Pack something fashionable Anna," "Why don't you pack this lovely dress?" _

_I love her but when is she going to give up and admit that I'm never to wear those gaudy pink dresses with the frills and the lace? To make a long story short I intend to throw at least three fashionable dresses out the carriage window tomorrow. _

_I'd love to hear more of your stories, but just so you know your last story could have been much funnier. Don't they give you a story-telling class at the palace? I would like to get more than a grin out of a truly funny story! _

_Anyways you should send the letters to Lady Sarah in Bast from now on I suppose. I don't know how long I'll be there; mother seems to think I'll be there a good while, and that I'll visit more often. I suppose she could be right, then again I haven't met Sarah yet. _

_Not sure what to put here, _

_Anna _

Anna sat on the window seat of her room and watched the rain drearily. Rain always calmed her she liked to listen to his drum on the window pane at night when she was falling asleep. It had a soothing sound to it; Anna was glad that she would be traveling in rain. The carriage taking her to Aunt Sarah's had yet to arrive.

Charles came in and sat beside her silently he gazed out into the rain for a moment.

"What's bothering you?" he asked patiently.

"Nothing," Anna answered knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"Don't tell me that it's nothing, you actually clean your room without anybody telling you! There is definitely something wrong here," Charles joked.

Anna smiled briefly and then slipped back into her thoughts; Charles knew that he wouldn't get any information out of her. So he gave up and left just as Katherine was calling up the stairs.

"Anna darling the carriage is here!" she cried up the stairs happily.

Anna frowned wondering if they were just happy to get rid of her, no her father wasn't happy to get rid of her. He would miss her, but she wondered if anybody else would miss her. She slipped off the window seat and pulled on her cloak, a big burly servant known as Ben can to collect her trunk.

She let he leave and then she looked around her room regretfully, it didn't seem right to her. The bed sheets were made up and tidy everything was in perfect order, all of her books were straight, everything was neat. Anna couldn't leave a neat room; she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled off her favorite book, _The Two Princesses of Bamarre_. She also opened the drawer on her night table and took out her journal, she hadn't written in it, but she felt the need to take it with her.

She set some book crooked and jumped briefly on the bed before leaving, she went for one last slide down the banister, and endured the hugs from the maids and her mother and Bella. She even hugged her father and Ben before she went out into the rain and climbed into the carriage.

She waved at the faces in the blurry window and then turned her attention to her book; she might as well read along the way. It was an uneventful trip, absolutely boring in every way imaginable. The rain got harder and soon she couldn't see out the carriage window. Anna couldn't read in the semi –darkness and just sat with the book open in her lap.

Anna hated being bored, she hated that it was raining and that she had never run out into it. She hated how the rain and the thick clouds made the carriage too dark to read in, she hated the carriage for being so small and stuffy. Anna even managed to hate the carriage driver for making the ride so bumpy.

But she didn't hate him. Not yet, no she didn't hate Darrow. She didn't hate his auburn curls and fierce green eyes, she didn't hate his signature grin or the way he absently stood with his hands clasped behind his back. In fact she rather loved it.

That train of thought only depressed Anna, she loved everything about him. Did that mean she loved _him_? Either way she missed him more now that she had nothing to distract her thoughts from him. Anna couldn't help but to let her mind go over every time she'd seen him happy and laughing. She hated that she had tried so hard to make him sad. Now she was back to hating, she hated herself for treating him badly, but still she didn't hate him. She could never hate Darrow.

Anna opened the carriage window and tossed her book to the side, she didn't care if it was raining. She wanted it rain on her! She wanted to get wet and let it wash away her feelings for him. Anna wanted a distraction from the thought that she loved him and he probably didn't love her back.

It took Anna hours to calm herself on the carriage ride there, and finally they arrived at an inn where she could be distracted again. She stayed in her room listening to the drumming of the rain and reading her book. Then she opened her journal for the first time ever. Bella had given it to her, a long time ago knowing Bella it did something magical. Perhaps that's why Anna never wrote in it.

She uncorked the ink bottle and dipped her quill into it, she wasn't sure what she was going to write. Anna paused the quill over the journal for a moment too long and a drop of ink fell and hit the page.

Anna gasped as a message appeared; it was a note from Bella.

_Dear Anna, _

_This journal does many things, but try not to write in it. It knows your innermost wants and needs and will do what it can to help you to please you. I hope you like it dear one. _

_Yours truly, _

_Bella_

Anna frowned at the note as it disappeared; it knew her innermost wants and needs? She stared at the page and then she almost screamed when she heard voices. They came from the book! Then a picture started to take shape and she saw many big strong knights seated around a single boy. Darrow!

"So Prince, have you a little lady waiting for you to return to Frell?" a knight with a red beard asked.

"No, Sir Gabriel whatever gave you that idea?" Darrow answered grinning.

"No reason," Sir Gabriel answered, "Just that you seem to be waiting for something."

Darrow frowned, "Yes I'm waiting for orders from my father."

"Aye you are at that," Sir Gabriel agreed, "But I thought you'd have a little lass there waiting for you is all."

Darrow looked pained for some reason and then stood, "Well gents I'm going to retire early tonight. We haven't seen any ogres today so we might as well plan on seeing them tomorrow," he said as if it were just a normal ogre free conversation.

The picture followed him into his tent where he pulled a book out of his bag, Anna wondered at it for a moment and then he opened it and she saw it had moving pictures as well! The first page contained his parents in the palace; they were sliding down the banister! Anna almost laughed, then he turned the page and there she was. Except the book was a little behind schedule because it showed her sitting in the carriage looking so sad it almost broke her heart.

Darrow sat there staring at her for a long time; he watched her toss the book aside and open the window. He even watched her get soaked and watched her get out of the carriage and go into the inn. He watched her open her journal and not write in it, he watched her watching him.

Then he started humming, and then singing softly so that only he could hear. His voice wasn't bad, a bit uneven but not horrible to listen to.

"_Wondering the streets, in world underneath it all,"_

"_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have,"_

"_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair around your finger,"_

"_But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you,"_

"_What I feel about you,"_

"_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce confidence I have," _

"_Cannonball into the water," _

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," _

"_For you I will,"_

"_For you I will,"_

"_Forgive me if I st-stutter from all of the clutter in my head,"_

"_But I could fall asleep in those eyes,"_

"_Like a water bed,"_

"_Do I seem familiar I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times,"_

"_No more camouflage I wanna be exposed, and not be afraid to fall," _

"_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,"_

"_Cannonball into the water,"_

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,"_

"_For you I will,"_

"_You always want what you can't have," _

"_But I've got to try,"_

"_Gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," _

"_For you I will,"_

"_For you I will,"_

_"For you I will,"_

"_If I could dim the lights in the mall, and create a mood,"_

"_I would,"_

"_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room,"_

"_I would,"_

"_Yeah, that's what I'd do,"_

"_That's what I'd do,"_

_"That's what I'd do,"_

"_To get through to you,"_

"_Yeah, muster every ounce of confidence I have," _

"_Cannonball into the water,"_

"_Gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," _

"_For I will,"_

"_You always want what you can't have," _

"_But I've got to try,"_

"_Gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have," _

"_For you I will,"_

"_For you I will,"_

_"For you I will,"_

(A/N: I know it's a little long and doesn't fit the time period very well. But that's a good song! You know you like it!)

Anna had never heard the song before, but she loved it almost instantly and she fell asleep with it echoing in her head. She was content, maybe he had really meant all that.


	7. Chapter 7

**het2468: thanx for R&Ring! **

**Dev1234: thanx i'm glad you like it, you should really read the book it's really good. **

**Moonlight234: I'm glad you like my charries! **

**EvaliaPoison: I don't mind if you send me a million a reviews, i like gettin lots of reviews...it makes me feel special. :)**

**fantasycrazyperson409: Thanx and i'm sorry it took so long to upload! i try :)**

**-xo-silver lined clouds-xo-: I...love...Teddy Geiger! By the way i'm starting to read your story, i haven't finished yet but i'll R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: **

**Aunt Sarah**

Anna was nervous about meeting Aunt Sarah; she was always quick to judge people, and had never been nervous around strangers because one look and she put them in simple categories. Annoying, nosey, mean, nice, not annoying, friendly, and boring; now however after meeting Darrow and discovering that her first impression of him was very wrong indeed she was nervous. Perhaps Sarah would come off as nice and turn out to be quite nasty!

Anna shook her head and opened her journal, at first nothing appeared and then she saw Darrow talking to a bunch of nights. They were all laughing too much for Anna to hear what he was saying but he wore a broad smile. He was perfectly healthy as far as Anna could tell. She smiled and closed he book as the carriage drew to a stop in front of a large house.

Anna stepped down into the wet streets and took in her surroundings. Bast was clearly different from Frell. The streets were cobbled and everyone was walking around in big fluffy dresses and velvet suits with brightly colored hats. All the women had their hair curled and pulled back. This made Anna feel self conscious of her straight hair that hardly ever came into contact with a ribbon or bobby pin.

"Anna darling you've grown so much, come inside out of the damp!"

Aunt Sarah rushed of the house. Anna sighed with relief at the sight of her aunt. Aunt Sarah's hair was down, it was curly but Anna knew that the curls were natural. She knew because Sarah had the exact same soft brown curls as Charles she also shared his brown eyes.

She wasn't wearing any ruffles or lace on her gown and there was no big gaudy hat either. Anna decided she was normal then stopped herself perhaps Aunt Sarah wasn't like this all the time. She'd wait and get to know her better before she labeled her.

Aunt Sarah smiled and pulled Anna into the house, it was warm and cozy in the dry little hallway and Anna was happy to take off her thick traveling cloak and hang it up on the wall.

"Now, come into the kitchen and we'll get to know each other better over a piece of chocolate cake and some hot chocolate," Aunt Sarah had found Anna's weakness, chocolate.

Anna smiled and was surprised that she's said nothing to her aunt at all, "Thank you," she managed following Sarah into the closest door and seating herself at the little table while Sarah fixed the cake and drinks then she sat down across from Anna and smiled. Anna could smell her lavender perfume and knew that she'd remembered the right Aunt.

"So how old are you now it's been so long?" Sarah asked.

"I'm thirteen, but next month I'll turn fourteen," Anna answered then smiled, "How old are you?"

Sarah laughed, "Well I'm not going to tell you young lady I may be younger than Charles but I'm no fourteen year old," she said.

"Are you married Aunt Sarah?" Anna was feeling at home now, she liked Aunt Sarah her father had known that she would.

"Yes, he's a salesmen and is hardly ever home though, you might get to meet him. His name is James," Sarah said, "and don't call me _Aunt_ Sarah it makes me seem so old and stuffy, just Sarah will do."

"Sure…Sarah," Anna agreed turning to her cake.

"So do you have a lad waiting for you to return to Frell?" Sarah asked.

"No," It was true enough it didn't matter if she was in Frell of Bast she no closer to Darrow here nor there.

"No? I'm surprised," Sarah replied in disbelief.

"Well there is…somebody, but they aren't in Frell," Anna said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Oh…where is this _somebody_?" Sarah probed.

"I'm not quite sure," Anna said truthfully, "He's traveling with a group of knights."

"Who is he? It'll be our little secret," Sarah said leaning over the cake in interest.

"Darrow," Anna muttered shyly.

"Prince Darrow? Anna I'm so proud! He came with his father and mother once to Bast and he _is_ a handsome boy. Looks just like his father, except for those eyes…he has his mother's beautiful eyes, but don't tell James I said so," Sarah said laughing.

"I won't," Anna assured her, "He is handsome isn't he?"

"Very," Sarah agreed.

"Do you want to see him?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"How is that possible dear?" Sarah asked.

* * *

Darrow was about to got peek at Anna in his book when he heard the cry of his knights. He turned and saw five…no six ogres attacking the camp. He drew his sword and plugged his ears with beeswax trying to recall something from the language that might be helpful. 

He tried to speak, "_Why do you…_What's the word? Oh yes…_why do you attack us, we are your…_now how do you say it? Ah that's it..._we are your friends…_This is just a waste of my time isn't it?"

As if to answer the ogre raised his club over his head and laughed.

"Is it possible that you'll find me not worth your time?" Darrow asked hopefully.

"No," the club came crashing down and Darrow just barely dodged it.

He stabbed the ogre in the foot and it cried out, and swung again.

Darrow side stepped and slashed at the ogre's arm, a nail that had been hammered into the club scraped his shoulder tearing his shirt. Darrow ducked another blow aimed at his head and stabbed his foot once more. Darrow had become quite proud of his evasive maneuvering. He was smaller than the other knights and faster so it made it easier to dodge instead of parry blows.

They would have been much better at fighting off ogres if one of them could speak the language. Although they had all tried to learn it none of them was any good. Another stab and the ogres began to retreat' by now Darrow as accustomed to random attacks. He had even taken to sleeping in his clothes to be ready for them.

Now they were gone and everyone hurried to help bandage wounds. The wounds they received were never serious so nobody ever worried and Darrow had only just received his first battle wound. It throbbed and bled but he found that if he thought about other things he didn't notice it that much.

He didn't let any of the Knights see his wound until every one else was patched up and then Sir Gabriel made him sit on a rock by the creek and get bandaged up.

"Prince I've never seen you wounded before, are those fast feet slowing down?" Gabriel teased.

"Of course not, I was trying to make sure your slow feet weren't getting you into trouble," Darrow smiled.

"Alright well you'll live, might scar though that was a fairly nasty cut," Gabriel said tying the bandage.

"Like you said I'll live," Darrow muttered and pulled his torn shirt back on, "I'm running out of shirts, they all get torn."

Gabriel laughed, "Well I'd offer to sew them up for you you're highness but only women know how to sew and that's the truth," Gabriel said smiling.

"Yes, I'd say we need a woman or two in camp to help mend clothes and bandage us up properly. Perhaps women that could actually speak ogrese that way we wouldn't have to fight just let the women talk to them," Darrow said grinning.

"Aye, have any in mind?" Gabriel asked.

"One, but I doubt her parents would let her come, but she's get a kick out of bewitching ogres," Darrow said sadly thinking about how Anna would despise the sewing but love the battle part.

"Oh is that your bonnie lass?" Gabriel asked.

"No!" Darrow said defensively and then when Gabriel continued to stare at him, "Anna." He said simply.

Gabriel smiled, "Aye! Charles's daughter she's a trick she is!" Gabriel laughed now, "Aye, she's love it wouldn't she just?"

"Yes," Darrow looked at his feet regretfully, "she would."

* * *

I hope you guys like this one, I don't think it's as good as my last chapter. R&R please! ;)

Ali,


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey my people! I'm sorry it took so looooong to review but I was on vacation in New York. They don't have sweet tea! Can you believe that a city can be so big and not have sweet tea? Well I hope you like the chapter and thankyou all my reviewers...for reviewing...I hope you like it this is when the adventure really begins...dun dun dun! **

**Sorry I'm a bit hyper :)****

* * *

**

**-ashley1194-: Thank you sooo much for your review! **

**-xo-silver lined clouds-xo-: I loooooove your story! Teddy Geiger is secretly in love with me...he just...doesn't know it...yet.**

**CluelessAngel: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**-xAxsxHxlxExyx-: I'm glad you like it.**

**andreaatf: Thanks for your review.**

**Moonlight234: Yeah, Sarah's a really awesome Aunt. It's a shame she won't be in the story much.**

**fantasycrazyperson409: Thanks! Sorry i took so long to update.**

**EvaliaPoison: I like Gabriel too...I was going to get him and Sarah together but I decided against it. It would seem too small-world...ish.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:**

**On the run**

It had been a month since Anna's arrival at Sarah's, once she met James he was a portly short man with blond hair and red face because every movement seemed to tire him. He was nice however and Anna figured she knew how he's managed to get so bulky. Sarah believed that a piece of chocolate cake should be eaten with almost every meal, and then there was the late night cup of hot chocolate.

Earlier that morning she and Sarah had waved to James as he climbed awkwardly into the carriage that sagged beneath his great bulk. His face was so red that his blonde mustache looked white against it. He'd been using one hand to dab his sweaty face with a handkerchief, and the other to wave back to them.

Then Anna had rushed round the large house to find the stable boy, he tended to the horses in Sarah's barn and helped out round the house. He was fourteen like Anna and Darrow and Anna had befriended him almost instantly.

He was Finn with tousled red hair and mischievous brown eyes; he had dark freckles sprinkled thickly across his nose. He was renowned for his trouble making and only Sarah and James would hire him because of it.

"Morning Finny!" Anna knew he hated being called that so she did to annoy him.

He looked up from the saddle he was cleaning and smiled his lopsided smile, "Good morning! Did the walrus leave?"

"Finn! How can you be so mean?" she said accusingly.

"You know you were thinking it!" he replied happily.

"I was not!" Anna defended lamely.

"Sure…after this I'm off to…" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"Finn must you run around making trouble for yourself, you know one day I'm not going to be here for you to hide behind," she said grinning.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry mother! I was just going down to the blacksmiths, to visit my big brother," he was smiling again.

"Oh…well still, stay out of trouble for once will you?" Anna asked embarrassed by her mistake.

Finn sighed as if that were a hard thing to agree to, "I suppose I could try mother."

Anna smiled, "Good."

* * *

It was late that night and Darrow was sitting on his cot lost in deep thought. Anna was fourteen now he expected her next letter to be stating this very bluntly and saying that now he wasn't older anymore. He smiled it didn't matter that in a few months he's have his fifteenth birthday; she'd enjoy the age thing while she still could. 

He was looked blankly at her last letter stating that her uncle looked like a walrus with a blonde mustache. Well she was obviously having a good time. He chuckled to himself and then reached for his book before going to sleep. He stopped and listened, he heard something out of the ordinary.

He went and pulled back the tent flap and looked out into the darkness, he heard it now clearly the sound of many hoof beats closing in on the camp.

Darrow opened his mouth to shout a warning but just then the alarm was sounded and even before the knights could rush out of their tents the encampment was taken.

Darrow closed the flap thinking wildly for something to do, _run away! No don't run away…uh fight! No that's just stupid! Ride with all haste to Bast and sent he alert to father…that's sounds sensible and Bast is only a two days ride from here…in face if I leave now then I'll get there about midnight tomorrow…_his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching his tent.

Darrow grabbed up his sword and slashed through the back of the tent slipping through the slash and running into the forest. He took refuge behind some bushes where he could see and hear everything. A man came out of his tent.

"He's not in there sir," the man said.

Another man wearing all black with his hood casting a dark shadow over his face came forward.

"How can he not be here?" he snapped entering the tent.

Darrow held his breath while the man was in there obviously picking through his belongings. Then the man came out he seemed to have something hidden beneath his cloak.

"Did you find him sir?" one of the bandits asked.

"No you fool he escaped!" the black clad man snapped.

"Well how are we going to kidnap the Prince if he escaped?" another bandit asked.

"We're going to set a trap," the black clad man said.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We're going to pay a visit to some friends of his in Bast," those words bounced around inside Darrow's head.

The man drew a handful of letters out from beneath his cloak and threw them onto the ground. Darrow's breath caught violently in his chest, _no! No!_

"The Prince has a little friend staying in Bast, that's where we're going," he said evilly.

"Let's go," As quickly as they arrived they left galloping to the north…to Bast…to Anna.

Darrow came out and approached the solemn knights silently; it took about two seconds to make his decision.

"I'm going to Bast, I need to warn Anna."

* * *

Anna lay in the dark unable to get some sleep; it was far too late to be awake. She stood and tended to the fire making the flames leap up hungrily. She pulled a dress on over his nightgown and some shoes. However she didn't leave the room. 

She felt uneasy she knew that something was wrong, yet she didn't know what. She paced the room worriedly in silence. Every now and again shooting glances out the window that overlooked the yard. There was a tree there stationed right outside her tree she went to the window and gazed out blankly. Then she was back to pacing.

Then she felt as if the journal was staring her down trying to make her open it, but every time she tried she changed her mind at the last minute. Darrow was probably sound asleep on his cot.

Yet she couldn't escape the feeling of worry as she moved around her room restlessly. She sat down by the fire then she stood back up and walked over to the window. Then she'd step toward the nightstand where the journal lay and change her mind and go peek out the door into the dark hallway. Then she'd pace the rug before starting all over again.

She was staring out the window when she heard the crash and alarmed shout from downstairs. Anna rushed to the door and slipped out into the dimly lit hallway. She heard voices downstairs and ran to the stair case leaning over the railing to see.

There were several menacing figures entering the house the one in the lead was dressed in all black with his hood up. Anna saw one of the maids hide quickly in the kitchen.

"Search the house, find Miss Anna, and bring her to me," the man instructed and his followers were only too obliged to rush off into different rooms. There was a loud crash and the familiar sound of Finn laughing.

Anna gasped _Finn! How could you be so stupid?_ Finn suddenly appeared bounding happily up the stairs with a dagger in his hand. Several men were following him!

"Finn, how could you be so stupid?" she snapped at him when he reached her.

"What do you mean Anna?" he asked clearly hurt.

"Their after me, it would help if you didn't show them the way!" she snapped seizing up a candle stick…candle and all and pushing past him to the stairs. Anna pulled the candle off and waited for the first man to get close then she threw it. It landed right in his greasy beard and caught fire.

The man was now screaming in agony and Anna felt a little pity for him, then she got over it. She hit him in the stomach with the candle stick and he fell backwards taking all the other men with him.

"Run!" Anna screamed dropping her weapon and pulling Finn toward her room, she locked the door and went to the window opening it and measuring the distance between the tree and the window with her eyes.

"You're crazy," Finn said shaking his head in disbelief, "There is no way you could make that jump! You're a…"

"A _girl_?" Anna fumed, "Just because I'm girl I can jump? Is that what you think? Humph!"

Anna was that close to punching him in the nose, so close that she even had her hands clamped into tight fists. Finn didn't say anything but just stared out the window dumbly.

"Anna, we all know you can do just as much as any boy…don't break the poor lad's nose, your mother would be quite upset," the familiar voice called out.

Anna smiled and turned to see Darrow crouching on the window sill wearing that annoying grin.

"How did you…" she asked in disbelief.

He shook his head, "We'll talk later right now leaving would be a good idea." He jumped down lightly onto the floor and motioned Finn toward the window.

They were in too much of a hurry to be introduced. Finn scrambled out onto the window sill without a word of protest and pulled himself into the tree. Darrow pulled Anna up onto the sill.

"Alright you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna answered still shocked by his sudden arrival.

"One…two…THREE!" he shouted and they both jumped from the window. There was a horrible moment when Anna's stomach lurched and her hand caught nothing. Then she felt her fingers close around the rough bark. She hung there for a second and then a hand latched around her ankle.

She screamed and looked back to see the man dressed only in black leaning out the window and jerking her ankle violently.

Darrow swung and kicked at him but it missed, "Kick him!" he bellowed instead.

Anna was already kicking at his hand with her free foot his grip loosened long enough for her to pull free. Darrow pulled her onto a sturdy branch and she immediately started down. Darrow however was staring at the man whose hood had fallen back.

The man must have been about 17 with blonde hair and brown eyes, he was handsome, not as handsome as Darrow as Charmont but close. Darrow was staring at him with recognition and horror.

"Darrow, come on!" Anna said tugging on his boot.

Darrow shook his head and glared at the man who glared right back.

"Are you really so shocked dear cousin?" the man asked and Anna froze as well ignoring Finn's calls from below.

"Not at all Gerard," Darrow snapped at the man.

The man laughed, "You're still just a child! Children can't run forever."

"Children are slippery," Darrow retorted with utter dislike, "You're still a traitor, traitors can't run forever."

"Traitors are slippery as well," Gerard said calmly.

Anna looked up at Darrow's hate filled face, "Darrow, come on!" she pulled on his boot again and this time he started to climb down nimbly.

They reached the grass and met Finn, "What took you so long?"

Anna ignored him and followed Darrow that was running silently around the house. Finn and Anna arrived just as Darrow was picking out three horses from the ones that the men had ridden in on. Anna climbed into the saddle of one trying to catch Darrow's eye but he didn't look at either of them and mounted a large black horse.

Finn was looking confused on his horse, he was about to start asking questions but Anna shook her head firmly and he closed his mouth. In about a minute they were briskly trotting out of Bast and down a well worn road with Darrow leading the way.

Anna should've been thinking about how lucky she was to have escaped, but she was worrying about Sarah. She was also worrying about the silent Darrow, however she wasn't worried about Finn; he'd live.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yay! I finally updated! Uh...you're supposed to be clapping now...just kidding R&R! _Boys are like toilets, either full of crap or taken-unkown_

from a very happy happy happy, Ali


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey people! Listen I know I've already written this chapter but I wanted a do over…so sorry it's confusing but one is way better than the last one…I think. Well it's longer anyways! So here's chapter nine…again! Oh and from now on all my loyal reviewers get cookies! Yay you! **

**lifeisawesome89- You should read 'The wish' it's by the same author…and a really good read.**

**Baby green eyes- Thank you…thank you very much! **

**I'm obsessivecompulsive- hmmm but whom will she end up with? Darrow? Or Finn? Dun dun dun! **

**EvaliaPoison- Thank you loyal reviewer! Take a cookie! **

**Heaven and Earth- Thank ya!  **

**JainaZekk621- Thanks! **

**Nazguldarkriderfordarlord- Thank you loyal reviewer! Want a cookie? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:**

**In which a Dark Past is revealed **

The Three children had slowed their horses to a gentle walk, they were still on the road and Darrow clearly knew where they were going so Anna didn't bother to question him; he wouldn't have answered anyway. Finn had fallen asleep in the saddle and was snoring loudly; Anna bent down and grabbed his reigns to keep his horse from falling too far behind.

She then urged the two horses forward until they were level with Darrow, then she could get a good look at his face. He was staring straight ahead on a set course; every now and again he'd glance into the dense trees lining the road or up at the stars. Otherwise he was completely silent, and thoughtful.

It took Anna a few minutes to sum up the words to say to him, "What up did was very brave," she finally said.

His face remained emotionless and he didn't respond, she tried again, "Did you hear me?" she asked and he nodded this time still not looking at her. Anna felt hurt.

"I daresay they'd have gotten me if it hadn't been for you, and most likely butchered poor Finn," she said glancing at Finn who was sliding farther and farther to the right. She quickly straightened him and turned back to Darrow.

"Thank you…" She said and Darrow nodded again as if to say, "You're welcome."

Then they fell back into that horrible silence that Anna grew to despise, finally she turned back to him.

"Darrow? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, Anna was relieve he'd spoken.

"Liar!" she accused firmly.

He looked at her now; still wearing his thoughtful frown, but the corners of his mouth twitched knowing that his signature grin was possible.

Anna sighed, "I know he was your cousin, and I completely understand if you feel terrible about it, but it truly helps to talk to somebody and I'm dying to know what happened between the two of you. I've never seen you look so fierce!" she said hopefully.

Darrow turned back to staring off at the road and Anna sighed and looked back at Finn to make sure he wasn't falling off again.

"He's Cecilia's son, only two…perhaps three…years older than me. He was like a brother to me."

Anna whipped around in shock, Darrow was still staring off into the distance but he was talking.

"Gerard and I used to get in and out of so much trouble together, we came to be known as the terrible two." He was grinning but that quickly faded.

"Then on one of his summer visits to Frell with Cecilia he was…different. I thought it was because he was getting older and I was just a little boy. I was terribly wrong in that assumption," Darrow shook his head regretfully, "Gerard had turned greedy, or perhaps he always had been…I don't know…but he wanted the crown for himself, and he realized that in order to get it, he had to get rid of me."

Anna gasped, but nothing could have prepared her for what Darrow said next.

"One night his mother was poisoned, Gerard worked up tears in front of my parents that night. Only later when we were alone together in my chambers did he show his true feelings. While everybody was still by his mother's death bed he dragged me out of the castle and took me into the forest," Darrow still looked distant and Anna felt her heart beating wildly as if it were happening to her.

"He told me everything he'd done, everything he'd planned and he talked about different ways he could kill me," Darrow was still emotionless but Anna was close to tears, "He took out a dagger and told me that it was time for me to die and attacked me."

Darrow pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and Anna saw the long silver scare on his left forearm. "That happened when I was defending myself…I was nine years old." Darrow sighed his face finally fell into a face of pure despair, "My father caught up with him before he could kill me."

"Why wasn't he executed?" Anna asked softly.

"He was put to trial the next day…"

_A nine-year-old Darrow was seated by his father, his right arm was bandaged and he looked pale. Charmont was pale with grief and anger, a face that rarely took form on his handsome features and that very few ever saw. _

_The doors opened and in came several guards leading a younger Gerard in by chains. Queen Ella followed and took a seat by her son looking uncertain and worried. The guards left him in the center of the room facing King Charmont in his chains. Gerard wore a face of pure hatred he glared at each member of the royal family in turn. _

"_Gerard, tell me it was all a misunderstanding! Or that somebody forced you to do this! Tell me and I shall consider releasing you," Charmont said his voice layered with anger mixed with hope. _

"_I did it of my own accord! My fool of a mother didn't realize how much better off we'd be if she were queen and I was Prince!" Gerard Bellowed. _

_Charmont closed his eyes momentarily then opened them, "Gerard, you're my nephew, you know that my support was always there for you and your mother, never did you receive less than my own wife and son," Charmont said patiently. _

"_I want to rule! A beggar woman doesn't deserve to be Queen, and you are too lenient to be King! And you!" Gerard turned his piercing gaze onto the tearing Darrow, "You are a pathetic little runt! You'll never be suited to wear the crown!" _

"_Enough!" Charmont bellowed at his nephew, "Gerard, you killed my sister, your own mother! You kidnapped my son, your cousin! You tried to kill my son! And then you insult my family! My sympathy will only stretch so far!" Charmont warned. _

"_I need no sympathy from fools! No matter how you lock me up! How many bolts are bolted! I'll kill you! First I'll kill Darrow and Ella just so you can hear them scream!" Gerard bellowed just as loudly, "Then I'll take the crown right from your lifeless unworthy head!" _

_All of the King's advisers gasped in utter horror, Ella clamped an arm around Darrow and looked at Char beseechingly. _

_Char looked down at Gerard for along time, what he said next obviously caused him much pain, "I hereby sentence Gerard, Prince of Kyrria, to death at sunset on the morrow." _

_Gerard's face changed contorted with horror, he hadn't expected that! Char looked away from him and sat down sadly, "Take him away." _

"_No!" Darrow yelled pulling away from his mother, "Don't kill him!" _

_He ran down and knelt before his father crying, "Don't kill him! Banish him! Lock him up! Just don't kill him!" _

_Char looked up and slipped off his throne crouching by his son, "I can't let him live Darrow, no matter how much I want to." _

"_You can't just kill him! Please father, don't!" Darrow sobbed and Char looked over his shoulder at the horror struck Gerard. _

"_Alright," Char stood, "Gerard I hereby remove your title as Prince and erase you from our family! You are banished! If you ever come within the borders of Kyrria again I will show now mercy! This is as far as my sympathy will go, Gerard! If I ever see you again within one hundred leagues of my family you will be executed." Charmont looked very kingly and the court obviously disagreed with his decision. _

_It was done Gerard was free. _

_Darrow stood and looked at Gerard hopefully as if begging him to have changed back into the old Gerard. Gerard only smiled smugly and shot Darrow a glare so evil Char almost took back his sentence. Almost…_

Darrow finished his story and Anna was crying fiercely.

"Darrow! That's horrible! I would never have let him live! Not after what he did to you!" she said.

"I thought I would never see him again…I was wrong in that assumption too," Darrow looked at her, "I had a feeling it was him, if he had gotten you…if I had arrived a second later…" he shook his head and looked away. Anna blushed she wasn't quite sure why.

Darrow was about to say something when Finn gave start and jolted awake, "I didn't do it!" he bellowed.

The horse spooked and Anna had to stop and steady it. Then she turned back to Darrow but he had ridden ahead again and was staring off into the distance wearing a thoughtful frown. Finn fell back to sleep within a few moments and Anna urged both horses forward. She wasn't going to bug him anymore; he deserved to be left alone to think.

**

* * *

Once again sorry about the chapter thing, if your angry take a cookie…now turn that frown upside down! Hope you liked it!**

**Ali, **


	10. Chapter 11

**Another Chappie! Yay! Cookies for everybody! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten:

**In which a feud as begun**

Anna didn't remember falling asleep; she had just closed her eyes for a moment. Then she woke to bright morning sunlight. She sat up and found that she'd been lying on a bed of springy leaves; the horses were unsaddled and tied by loose ropes so that they could graze. Finn was curled up in a ball close by still snoring as usual and Darrow had fallen asleep leaning against a tree.

Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes remembering Darrow's story, _poor Darrow, no wonder he was so upset,_ she thought sadly. The boys were sound asleep so she went over to the horses to get to know them. She missed her own horse, Mischief, but the brown mare they'd stolen the night before was sweet.

Finn's stolen horse was gray and stout. However Darrow's horse was the most impressive, it was actually his horse. Being the horse of a Prince it had to be magnificent. Yet it wasn't the big fat one that Anna remembered, it was a charger! A horse fit for a King, solid black with brave wise eyes. He eyed Anna before deciding that she was harmless.

Anna started rubbing his nose and felt it's thick muscles of the horse, this was a horse built for long enduring gallops into battle.

"His name's Cloud," Darrow said opening one brilliantly green eye.

"As in Storm Cloud?" Anna smiled.

"No…just Cloud," Darrow was grinning, a good sign, "He looks fierce but he's really quite a softy."

Anna laughed, "Whatever happened to your fat old horse?" she asked.

"Father decided I needed a better horse if I was to be out training to become the ideal King," He sighed, "I don't want the crown."

Anna went and sat beside him both his eyes were open now, he was watching the horses graze peacefully.

"I don't want it, and Gerard would kill for it. That's the cruel irony of it all," he said.

"You'll make a great King, because you don't want power that makes all the more suited for it," Anna said knowingly, "I mean you'd make a much better King than Finn!"

Darrow's gaze drifted over to the Finn and he laughed. Then his gaze fell on Anna herself, she had changed, she was taller and even more beautiful…if that were possible.

"Besides when you're King you'll have all the young maidens chasing after you," Anna smiled.

Darrow's usual cocky grin took its place, "Alas! The real reason to be King! Ah! The other Kings have never had a…pack of squealing girls!"

Anna laughed; she was reminded of the time a year ago when they had been sitting on the stairs in the old castle telling stories.

"What's for breakfast?" Finn mumbled.

"Nothing," Darrow answered shortly.

"Wha-?" Finn sat up groggily and then realized where he was, "Oh…right," yawn, "can't we go back to Bast now?"

"NO!" Anna and Darrow exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright, alright don't get touchy! Just asking a simple question! Geesh!" Finn said waving his hands around, Finn had the annoying habit of motioning while he spoke.

Anna suddenly realized that Darrow and Finn hadn't been properly introduced. She sprang up pulling Darrow with her.

"Darrow this is Finn, Finn this is Darrow. There! Now you know each other!" she said beaming.

The two boys looked at each other with sudden interest, they stood there for few moments sizing each other up.

Finn didn't like the fact that Darrow was taller than him, and Darrow didn't like the fact that Finn had never been mentioned in Anna's letters.

They fell into an immediate dislike for each other. Anna could see it Darrow's was more subtle, but Finn might as well have written it across his forehead.

This time gave Anna a moment to look at Darrow, now she could see how much taller he'd gotten and he looked much more like a King than a boy. He stood like his father with his hands in fists behind his back and his feet set apart.

Finn wasn't bad looking at all, but very few can hold a candle to any of the past King's in Darrow's family. They could all melt your heart with a glance.

The rest of that day the boys got into several very stupid arguments over such trivial things that Anna couldn't remember what had started the fight halfway through it.

They both came up with names to call each other since saying each other's true names seemed to make them grimace in disgust. Darrow was "Pretty boy" and Finn was, "King snore." They had several other unmentionable names for each other, but Anna didn't really want to remember those, anyway, Pretty boy and King snore were most common.

Midway through the day Finn decided to make a fire and stationed himself in the middle of the clearing and started rubbing sticks together furiously. They would smoke and then he'd tire before it was hot enough to make fire.

Darrow was leaning against his saddle holding something in his hand watching with amusement. Finally he went over and started to say something…

"I don't need your advice Pretty Boy!" Finn snapped, "I'm this close to getting it!"

Darrow shrugged and grinned smugly, "Well if you don't get it in an hour we could always use my flint." Darrow held up the flint smugly and walked off leaving Finn with his two sticks and lowered pride.

Anna endured their arguments and name calling because she didn't know what else to do, she didn't know what they were so competitive about. She just went along and let them have at it although stopping to make sure it didn't get physical, and to hear some of the more creative names.

That night they were all hungry and Darrow had lit a small fire, Finn was complaining regularly about his hunger and Darrow was glaring at him regularly.

Anna remained silent until Finn tried to eat an acorn and started spitting it out; (A/N: I was a curious little girl! I wanted to know what they tasted like…very bitter…very, very bitter.)

Darrow as watching Finn spit out acorn pieces grinning, he too was hungry but there was nothing to eat.

"Darrow, we should get some food tomorrow, otherwise we won't be able to travel," Anna said logically.

"Yes," Darrow nodded, "Hopefully we'll make it to my hiding spot by dawn tomorrow, there will be plenty of food there."

"You mean we aren't staying here?" Anna asked.

"No, we should keep moving," Darrow, answered.

"Why don't we just go back to Bast? We can take the long way and miss this Gerard fellow altogether! Then we'd have food and beds," Finn said firmly.

"Or we could get caught by Gerard," Darrow said snappishly.

"So? We can escape from him again, he moves in a large group we only have three that means we can move faster," Finn argued.

"Finn! We can't risk it!" Anna said.

"Why not? He'll just use Darrow for ransom or whatever and you and me are home free, Charmont will pay up and Darrow will be alright," Finn said.

"If Gerard catches Darrow he'll use him to get into the castle and then kill the royal family!" Anna snapped looking over at Darrow who was gazing into the flames.

"He'd probably kill us on the spot, he's a terrible person," Anna finished.

"How do you know?" Finn asked obviously very hungry.

"She knows because I told her!" Darrow snapped and went over to the horses.

"What's his problem?" Finn asked.

Anna leaned over, "Finn! You idiot! Gerard was Darrow's cousin! Gerard killed his own mother and kidnapped Darrow to do the same to him! Now shut up!" she whispered and Finn fell into a defeated silence.

"Well I'm still hungry," he said after a while.

Darrow came back, "It's dark, the horses are saddled and we'll get food tomorrow."

Anna nodded and they all mounted again and started down a path that only Darrow could see.

There was no hope of sleep that night; Finn couldn't even fall asleep as they rode in silence through the dark forest. Anna was tired and stiff, and sore, and restless, and sleepy, and hungry, and just all around miserable.

It didn't help that finn wouldn't shut up about various pastries he liked, and she certainly wasn't helped by the fact that Darrow was silent again riding a little ways ahead in the darkness and leading the way.

Anna sighed and slid out of the saddle walking beside her horse, this lasted for about five minutes and then she climbed back up into the saddle again. She did this several other times that night, soon she was far too tired to do it anymore. So Anna just rode in silence and in the tension between the two boys.

_Boys! What on Earth could they possibly fight about? It's so stupid the way they act! _She thought yawning and shifting in the saddle trying to find a more comfortable spot.

Suddenly Darrow stopped they had arrived at a small creek. Darrow dismounted and looked around then nodded.

"Alright, we can rest here for a while, but not long we've only a few miles left to go," he said and Finn slid out of his saddle and was snoring in the leaves before Anna could ask how must further it was to go.

Anna shrugged and slid off again sitting in the leaves surprisingly the leaves felt like a wonderful feather bed to her compared to the saddle. Darrow sat beside her clearly exhausted. It suddenly occurred to Anna that Darrow had gotten the least sleep of them all.

However she wouldn't ask how he was, she knew that there was something different bothering him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye trying to figure it out.

Then Darrow raised his left arm and flexed his hand several times before resuming his usual position.

"Is your scar bothering you?" Anna asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Liar," Anna accused.

"It throbs sometimes, it's nothing," Darrow said shortly, "We should start again soon."

Finn shot up, and looked around groggily before collapsing back into the leaves. Anna nodded in agreement and leaned back against the tree.

_I'll just close my eyes for a moment, and then we'll be off again, just a moment. Can't let Gerard catch up…_ Darrow thought drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_I'll sit here for just a second then I'll get up, one more second, just one more second, and perhaps I'll close my eyes for a second too, one last second…_Anna too fell asleep.

_I can't eat fluffy wood, because it tastes like cheese, and acorns migrate… seventeen is a bad second teaching flower piggy…_Finn thought starting to snore again. (A/N: Finn doesn't usually think like that and don't try to figure out exactly what it means because there is now meaning in there…just random stuff.)

The three children slept long and hard, it was morning again when they woke. Darrow's scar was paining him more than it ever had and he was ultimately clumsy with it and irritable. Finn actually ate a whole acorn despite Anna's warnings, he didn't like it very much but Anna later caught him nibbling on some bark.

Anna wasn't in any better mood the boys had already gotten into about five arguments before they had gotten around to tightening saddles. Darrow had a trouble with his arm but he was so irritable that Anna knew better than to offer any assistance.

They crossed the creek and started through the trees again. It wasn't long until they came out onto a road. Darrow looked around and nodded.

"It won't be long now," he said sounding relieved.

"How much longer are we talking?" Finn asked from behind Anna.

"We should be there by dark…hopefully…if there are no complications," Darrow said flexing his hand again.

They started down the road and then Darrow decided to pick up the pace so they were trotting. Then they had to let the horses walk and Darrow seemed jumpy, something rustled in the trees and his head whipped around to look, he was flexing his hand all the while.

They had been riding rather hard for two hours when Anna finally spoke.

"Darrow, the horses are exhausted we need to give them a rest," she said.

"She's right, if we lose the horses it'll take us forever," Finn agreed, Finn wasn't trivial when it came to the care of horses.

Darrow nodded, "I know," he said dismounting and leading them to the side of the road.

They all sat in the grass and watched the horses graze; Darrow sat flexing his hand and every now and again rubbing his forearm. Anna finally moved closer to him.

"Alright what's up with your scar? You're really…worried," she said.

Darrow frowned, "It's never hurt like this before," he said in a pained voice.

"You mean it's really hurting?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled his sleeve up, it looked normal, a long silvery slash. He rubbed it again, "I feels like…"

Anna frowned and leaned forward showing him he had her full attention, "It feels like…somebody's taken a knife and started just…" Darrow grimaced in pain.

Anna frowned, "Has it ever done that?" she asked.

"No…that's what worries me," he said.

"What worries you?" it was Finn now, he was come over from rubbing down the horses and had clearly been listening in.

"Gerard, I think this is a warning," Darrow said glumly, "I think he's getting closer."

(A/N: I know it's a little Harry Potter-ish but what's the use of a scar if it doesn't warn you when the bad guy's coming?)

**

* * *

Hope you liked it!**

**Ali,**


	11. Chapter 12

**Yawn, it's really late…I'm really sleepy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven:

**In which the scar knows all**

"A warning?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Darrow snapped.

"How is that possible?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough," Darrow said.

"How is _that_ possible?" Finn asked.

"Gerard likes the sound of his own voice," Darrow said, "If he did something to the knife, that did this…" Darrow broke off and gasped in pain.

He was clutching his arm tightly,

"Darrow!" Anna cried pulling his hand away, she gasped, "It's bleeding, and it's actually bleeding!"

"That's not good," Finn said shaking his head.

Darrow was still grimacing in pain, "It burns," he gasped.

Anna stood and pulled him up, "Finn it's a warning! It's like Darrow said!" she screamed.

It was almost too late, at that moment the sound of many hooves pounding harmoniously on the well-worn road reached them. She turned and saw the horses and riders round the corner in a cloud of dust Gerard at their front.

"Hurry! Come on!" Finn shouted shoving Darrow towards his horse.

Anna climbed into her saddle and watched Darrow climb clumsily into his. Finn was shouting something but it was lost amongst the angry and triumphant shouts.

"RUN!" Darrow shouted and dug his heels into Cloud's sides.

They took off from the confusion Darrow's arm still bleeding, Finn still shouting something that was starting to sound like…

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Anna was only halfway on her saddle and bouncing around an awful lot, how she managed to stay on would remain a mystery to her.

They clattered off the road and into the forest. They were still following Darrow who was looking less than miserable. Anna looked back, and saw the cloud of dust close behind Gerard and his companions thundered after them.

Finn had been right about the numbers thing, unfortunately Gerard didn't care if he stayed with his men or not. Therefore he was gaining on them,

"Go faster!" Anna shouted to Darrow who had now fallen behind Finn.

Anna took one glance at the blood spreading across his shirtsleeve and knew they had to stop and bandage the cut. It occurred to her that Gerard knew, he knew exactly what he was doing to Darrow and he knew that they needed to stop! He was clearly much more clever than Anna gave him credit for.

She thought rapidly keeping an eye on Finn who was still shouting and on Darrow who was getting paler by the second.

Then the idea struck her, Gerard didn't know that the scar was a warning, he didn't know that it warned them. There was something strange about that scar, whatever it was Gerard had done it intentionally. Yet it had _warned_ them, without it's warning they would've been caught off guard!

Perhaps the scar was much more than a warning, maybe whatever sorcery Gerard had used on it could also help them. Anna didn't know how but the closer Gerard was the more it hurt. Anna was thinking hard, how could it help them?

She had an idea, "Finn!" she called.

Finn stopped shouting about being too young to die and looked back, "Follow me!" she yelled and he slowed a bit reluctantly.

Anna felt her horse tiring which was just as well, she seized Darrow's saddle horn and she slung herself behind him.

"Darrow! I have an idea," she yelled in his ear.

Darrow nodded looking pale and didn't answer.

Anna looked around they burst out of the trees and into a clearing this was the perfect opportunity for Gerard and his men to catch them!

"Darrow turn left!" she shouted.

Darrow did and gave a cry of pain; Anna knew that she was right, "Turn right!" she ordered and the confused Darrow listened without objection.

"How does your scar feel?" she asked.

"It's not as bad…" he answered breathlessly.

"Good, keep going this direction…follow your scar!" she said.

Darrow looked confused at first then it donned on him and he nodded gripping the reigns tighter.

"Hold on! We're heading for a river!" he yelled suddenly and Anna didn't need to be told twice, she gripped his waist as tightly as she dared.

It was then that she remembered their companion.

"Finn!" she looked back Finn had fallen too far behind and Gerard was only feet away and slicing at him with his sword.

Darrow pulled back on the reigns so suddenly that Cloud reared and Anna slid off the back and hit the ground so hard it almost knocked the breath out of her.

Darrow was still on Cloud and looked worried, Finn was barreling toward them with Gerard's blade inches from him.

Suddenly Finn jerked back on the reigns and his horse slid to a stop; this was when Anna expected the blade to go straight through Finn. However Finn jumped from the saddle and rolled before Gerard had the chance. Which landed Finn rolling right at Cloud's feet.

Gerard pulled his horse to a more graceful stop with his sword raised and a smirk.

"Dearest cousin, we've been seeing quite a lot of each other lately," he said.

"Too much," Darrow's voice was weak and this made Gerard's smirk broaden.

"Darrow it seems that your old cut has reopened…whatever could be the cause of that?" Gerard asked in obviously fake concern.

"You tell me," Darrow snapped.

"Perhaps I will," Gerard smiled and Anna realized that Darrow was stalling! He had said before that Gerard liked the sound of his own voice!

"You're a monster! What sort of human being could kill their own mother?" Anna shouted from her sitting position on the ground.

"Women are meant to be seen not heard," Gerard said.

Anna raised an eyebrow. Both Darrow and Finn looked at each other knowingly.

She stood, "I'll speak if I want to speak!" She snapped.

"Well then there you have it, I killed my mother because I wanted to kill my mother. I'll kill my dear Uncle and Aunt because I want to and I'll kill Darrow because nothing would give me more pleasure. In fact I'll kill you and that little stable hand with you just because I _want_ to," Gerard said triumphantly dismounting.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a knife, as soon as the blade caught the sunlight Darrow gave a sharp cry and fell out of the saddle clutching his arm.

"Darrow!" Anna screamed kneeling beside him. Her scream unfortunately spooked Cloud into taking off in a wild running spree.

It was then that Anna noticed the river rushing past only a few feet in front of them. Finn knelt down by her and whispered so softly she could barely hear.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Keep him talking…I might have a plan," Anna whispered so softly that she wasn't sure if he heard her.

Finn stood and looked at him, "You could've been only very young when you killed your mother," he said.

"Indeed, I was eleven, and Darrow was a scrawny nine year old boy," Gerard laughed.

"You were far to young to even consider killing Cecilia," Anna said ripping off some of her skirt to bandage Darrow's arm. His eyes were closed tightly and he was breathing heavily it clearly caused a lot of pain.

"Not nearly, all that sneaking around Darrow and I did together, it seems quite meaningless now," Gerard stopped and watched her for a moment his smirk growing.

"Of course it wasn't completely my idea," he said thoughtfully, "Heavens No! I was a mere child incapable of coming up with something as brilliant as that. Yet at the time being a child was quite handy."

"You killed your mother?" Finn said, then he brought his finger up to his head and started spinning it around, "Can you say, 'loon'?"

Anna shot him a glare that clearly said: _keep him talking! Don't insult him idiot!_

"Well then who gave you the idea?" Anna asked wrapping another dark blue piece of fabric around Darrow's arm. He cried out in pain and his brilliant green eyes shot open for a moment.

"Sorry," she whispered soothingly.

He didn't seem to notice closing his eyes tightly again and suppressing another cry.

"That's for me to know…and I'm not telling you who it was," Gerard said.

"What have you done to him?" Anna asked near tears.

Darrow was in a horrible state and it was growing worse by the second. He was in a cold sweat and growing still paler. He was shivering, and clutching his now bandaged arm against his chest.

"The knife is bewitched, if he stays near it much longer he'll die…hah! And you thought stalling me would save him!" Gerard laughed.

Anna looked up at Finn who was standing there clearly stretching to the limits and trying to think of an actual idea. Anna's gaze was brought back to Darrow who was coughing blood onto the grass.

"Darrow," she whispered calmly, "It's alright…don't think about it, it'll be alright." She was trying to be soothing while tears were streaming in hot trails down her face.

"Calm down Darrow, you're all right, it's going to be all right," she continued; it was no use, Gerard was killing Darrow! And he hadn't even touched him!

She looked around and saw in the grass several pebbles just lying there, not really opposing or eye catching. However it did spark another idea, she looked up past the rocks at the river. It was rushing menacingly past Anna knew what to do.

Anna glared up at Gerard, "You're evil…he's your cousin! How could you just watch him like this?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow…but Anna wasn't finished, "Especially after he saved your life! When I would've let you hang! Darrow is a better man than you'll ever be, and technically he's not even a man yet so…." Anna paused, "Therefore you're pathetic! You don't deserve to rule over anything! A child is better than you!"

Gerard laughed, throwing his head back, Anna used this opportunity to gather the pebbles and stuff them in her dress pocket. She stood reluctantly leaving Darrow's side.

"You're a horrible person! You don't deserve top be related to…to even Finn! A rock would make a better King! You have a black heart! You're cold and emotionless and…I hate you!" Anna was just rambling really, stalling.

She reached into her pocket and her fingers closed around a pebble pulling it out, she continued her ranting.

"I hope you rot! I hope you suffocate in your own slime! You evil, despicable, disgrace of a human being!" Anna cocked her arm back and threw it. Taking Gerard completely by surprise when the rock hit him right between the eyes.

He raised a hand to his shocked face and felt the bruise that was welling up where the rock had struck.

"Finn! Get Darrow! The river! The river!" Anna was screaming.

Finn didn't need to be told twice pulling Darrow off the ground and winding his good arm around his neck. Finn couldn't walk very well with the shivering Darrow. Darrow didn't seem to be conscious at the moment.

Anna pulled out another rock; soon she was throwing rocks at the speed of light barraging Gerard with pebble after pebble. Then she ran out of rocks, and that was ultimately her cue to leave.

She turned and ran after Finn who was hobbling under Darrow's weight she took Darrow's injured arm and helped to support him to the bank.

"Finn you can swim…right?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he said nodding.

"Good," Anna glanced back at Gerard who was lunging at them, "JUMP!"

**(DUN, DUN, DUN!)**

**

* * *

(A/N: A cliffy! Will Gerard get them, or will they escape? Well I might…just _might_ tell you in the next chapter. Anyways I've been wondering what you guys think of Finn, and about the whole scar thing. Also I want your opinions on Finn and Darrow and who you think Anna should end up with- R&R!)**


	12. Chapter 13

-xo-silver lined clouds-xo-: HAHA! I know I'm going a little overboard with the eyes…but I'm a sucker for green eyes (and I'll throw it back at you too!) :)

EvaliaPoison: Yeah I agree Finn's a little…special…let's just leave it at that. Plus Darrow is H.O.T!

**nazguldarkriderforadarklord: WOO HOO! GO SUGAR HIGH! **

**Now everybody take a cookie –holds out plate of cyber cookies- **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve:

**In which they're rescued by Waldo.**

Anna felt Gerard's fingers close around a few strands of her long hair as she jumped and it hurt as he ripped them out. They landed the water and it was much colder than any of them expected. Anna and Finn were having a time keeping Darrow above the water and themselves in the quick current. The current was so strong that in a few minutes Gerard was completely out of sight.

"Log!" Finn gasped trying to keep Darrow up.

Anna nodded breathing in water that she couldn't cough up without breathing in more water.

There was a log, or part of a log rather, jammed between two rocks, Finn wrapped his free arm around it and Anna wrapped her free arm around it. They used their other arms to haul Darrow up on the log as best they could.

Finn shoved and the log came free, they were drifting away again. Anna pulled herself up and straddled the log, Finn did the same and they pulled Darrow further up.

They sat there gasping for breath for a moment and then Finn spoke.

"I don't like that Gerard guy," he said.

"Me neither," she shook her head breathlessly, "No telling what he did to poor Darrow."

Finn snorted, "Pretty boy'll be fine and dandy," he said.

Anna glared at him, "Didn't you see him back there? It was horrible! Darrow was in dreadful pain!"

"I was in dreadful pain too when a horse kicked me in the chest, but I'm all right aren't I?" Finn asked.

"Will you two shut up and help me onto this thing?" Darrow asked weakly from below them.

"Oh!" Anna and Finn both pulled him up and he soon he was sitting between them looking pale and exhausted.

"How do you _feel_?" Finn asked.

"Like I've been kicked by twenty chargers sat on by a giant, chewed on by an ogre and just ran a thousand a one leagues…how do you feel?" Darrow said snappishly.

"How is your arm?" Anna asked.

"Feels like I've either been holding it in the fire or it's been eaten off by an ogre…take your pick," Darrow answered.

"I think he's fine," Finn said sulkily, "Since he can't walk it off he could always swim."

Finn was very serious at this and both Anna and Darrow shot him a glare.

Finn shrugged, "If you want we could find you an ogre to eat your arm off if it pains you so much."

"I may be weak but I'll still push you off King snore," Darrow warned.

"Boys!" Anna scolded.

"Darrow you're in no state to be arguing, and Finn! Darrow's in no state to be treated like that so both of you shut up and let's figure out a plan!" She said.

"Darrow this…Darrow that…. you're sure paying Pretty boy a lot of attention," Finn muttered sulkily.

"Finn! Heavens didn't you just see what happened to him? And what happened to you? Nothing…so put that brain of yours to work and figure out how to get us out of here!" Anna snapped.

"Uh…I don't mean to interrupt…and really I'll sit back and let you chew out Finn any day…but why don't we just ask that old guy?" Darrow asked pointing weakly to the right bank.

They all looked and saw an old man with a fishing rod in one hand and a freshly caught fish in the other. He had a long white beard and was clothed in all green, and now he was looking at the children with mild curiosity.

"Sir! Could you be so kind as to throw us a rope?" Anna called.

The man laughed, "Aha! I've been expecting you! Now where did I put that rope? I know I brought it…I brought it…" the man said.

The children looked at each other quizzically and Finn brought his finger up to his head and moved it in circles.

"Oh yes! I didn't bring the rope I was just going to use the pulling spell! Yes that's it…I think," the man said and dropped his fishing pole and the fish.

The held up his hand and said something that sounded vaguely like gibberish and the log started moving quickly toward the bank. It took only a few seconds for it to bump into the bank and for the three children to scramble up and join him.

Darrow stood there for moment and then swayed weakly, the old man caught him.

"None of that…now which one of you is Finn again?" he asked.

The children exchanged more looks and Finn did the thing with his finger again.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Finn's name?" Anna asked.

"Well you told me…or has that not happened yet?" the man looked confused.

"I'm going to get back on the log now," Finn said clearly not wanting to stay with some insane guy.

Anna shot him a glare and turned to the man, "Well you know us…so who are you?"

"Didn't you already ask that?" he asked then deciding that she clearly hadn't he spoke again, "I'm a wizard."

"Yep definite loon," Finn muttered.

Darrow was looking just as alarmed by the man's strange behavior, even though he was still very weak in quite a lot of pain. Not to mention water dripping off his auburn curls and into his eyes…that was annoying.

"Like Merlin?" Anna asked.

"No! Of course I'm not Merlin! That's ridiculous!" the wizard laughed stilled supporting Darrow.

Anna was glad since Merlin was a mythical character, in the mythical kingdom of Camelot ruled by a mythical king in a mythical castle. So she figured he wasn't as insane after all until she heard what he said next that is.

"I'm Merlin's cousin, Marvin!" Marvin said happily.

The children looked at each other again he seemed nice enough…plus he could help Darrow, so Anna was willing to put up with his ramblings for Darrow's sake.

"Well Marvin…" she said carefully, "My friend is hurt, and we're all very tired and hungry…" he cut her off.

"Of course you can stay at my house!" Marvin interrupted beaming.

"No thanks I'll just stay with the log…" Finn said.

"I have food," Marvin said starting to lead Darrow toward the forest.

That made Finn's decision for him as he quickly followed them, Anna stood there for a moment and glanced back up the river she felt the raw place on her head where Gerard had almost caught her. She really was lucky! Then she hurried after the others, if a wizard couldn't keep them safe…nobody could.

**

* * *

Hope you liked this chappie! I really like Marvin…he's cool…actually he's kinda dorky…and a little mental but he's still cool!**

**Ali, **


	13. Chapter 14

**i'mobsessivecompulsive: Hey! Don't eat all my cookies! Just kidding :)**

**-xo-silver line clouds-xo-: Yay! Go hyperness! **

**EvaliaPoison: I hope you get your brownie privileges back soon. **

**nazguldarkriderfordarklord: WOO HOO! Yeah there's some Anna/Darrow fluff in this chappie! **

**Cookies all around! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Marvin's hut**

Anna woke, she had been only too happy to collapse onto the small bed without as much as removing her shoes. Finn was curled up into a ball on his mattress beside hers and Darrow was sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped in white bandages. She sat up and saw Marvin ladling some left over soup into four bowls on the little table. Anna has learned that Marvin snored almost as loudly as Finn … almost …but not quite.

She sighed thinking of the soup that Marvin had given them the day before; she smiled thinking about how Finn had practically inhaled the soup. Marvin was nice, so she was willing to put aside the fact that he was a little insane.

Marvin's snoring stopped and he opened his eyes and smiled at her, the children had been too exhausted to ask him much the day before other than, "Can I have another bowl of soup?" and "Where can we sleep?" that had been pretty much it.

Darrow opened his green eyes and sat up looking a bit confused as to where he was and then he seemed to remember. Anna couldn't help but to think about how even with that confused look on his face and the fact that the back of his curly hair was pushed up from the pillow he still looked completely handsome.

He looked over at Finn and leaned really close to Finn's sleeping form, Anna didn't think to say anything until…

"FINNAGIN!" Darrow shouted.

"I didn't do it!" Finn shouted in reply jumped up and looking around for moment before he realized why Darrow was laughing so hard.

He scowled, "You're dead to me," he said.

"Darrow that was mean," Anna said trying not to laugh, "Don't be so dramatic Finn."

Anna always tried really hard to be neutral between the two of them, but that had been really funny!

"All right children time for breakfast!" Marvin announced and the three still drowsy children went and sat down in front of the steaming bowls.

"Soup again?" Finn asked.

"It's better than acorns I'll bet," Darrow said grinning.

"Shut up Pretty Boy," Finn ordered.

"Make me Sir Snores-a-lot," Darrow shot back.

"Maybe I will you're highney-ness," Finn retorted.

"Why are you looking at my highney?" Darrow wanted to know and this made Finn grimace.

"Well you seem back to yourself today," Anna said to Darrow.

"I feel much better," Darrow answered.

"He felt fine yesterday! He was just milking it," Finn muttered stubbornly.

Anna rolled her eyes and blocked both boys from her conscience she'd rather not listen to it this morning. The boys finally grew tired to bickering and turned to their soup in silence, Anna didn't know why but she liked to watch them and see how totally different they were.

Darrow ate like Anna had been taught with the spoon going away from you to avoid dripping, he did without knowing it, it was second nature to him. Then she looked at Finn who after a few slurpy spoonfuls forgot the spoon and resorted to drinking right form the bowl.

They all ate in silence for a while until finally Darrow looked up from his soup.

"So Marvin, you're a wizard?" he asked.

"Yes," Marvin agreed, "Haven't you already asked that?"

"No…" Darrow answered slowly.

"Oh, sorry you see children I see time backwards," Marvin said.

"Backwards?" Finn asked.

"Could you please explain?" Anna wondered.

"I remember the future…and forget the past," Marvin said simply.

"Well that explains a lot," Darrow said.

They went back to their silent meal…actually it wasn't very silent with Finn making all sorts of slurping sounds, but it was a meal without conversation again.

Then Anna approached the question that had been bother them all, "Marvin…you're Merlin's cousin?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, he's far more serious not very fun to around, you should be happy he's in Camelot with Arthur instead of here where I am," Marvin said beaming.

"There's only one problem with that…" Darrow said uncertainly.

"There's no such thing as Merlin…or Camelot," Finn put it bluntly.

Marvin laughed, "Just because it's far away doesn't mean it's not real," he said, "I'm sure everybody knows the stories of Camelot, it's not mythical…far from it! You'll be surprised to find that they think the same about Kyrria…that it's mythical I mean," he said.

"Is your hat on too tight?" Finn wanted to know.

"No it's not but thanks for asking," Marvin smiled adjusting his green hat.

Darrow and Anna shot Finn a glare; luckily Marvin hadn't picked up on the insult.

"Well…" Darrow said carefully, "I can believe that Camelot is _real_but all the stories about it aren't true are they?"

"Depends on what stories you've heard," Marvin was clearly enjoying himself.

"Well about Arthur becoming King because he pulled a swore out of a rock is one," Anna provided and Darrow nodded.

"What kind of democracy is that?" he wanted to know.

"The magical kind," Marvin said, "Excalibur and the stone is very real indeed, that is in fact how Arthur became King."

"Oh…" Darrow muttered.

"What about the whole love triangle story? You know the one with Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes, "Marvin said, "Poor Arthur Lancelot and Guinevere truly didn't' want to hurt him."

"What about the one about Arthur's half brother…Mordred I think it was," Darrow asked.

Marvin's face fell, "Mordred is very real, Prince Darrow, in fact his descendant is right here…in Kyrria."

"I think you've been by yourself too long," Finn said.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked Marvin.

"Mordred has a son who's determined to take over Kyrria…like his father is determined to take over Camelot," Marvin said.

"Gerard!" Darrow said clearly making the connection.

"Yes that must've been who he was talking about, the person who gave him the idea!" Anna agreed.

"You guys have been hanging around nutso over there for way too long," Finn informed them.

"Think about it Finn!" Anna insisted, "It makes sense!"

Finn frowned, "No comment."

"I can't believe it…we always thought that Gerard's father died before he was born!" Darrow said.

"No, Mordred is quite alive and causing quite a bit of trouble not only in Camelot…but here as well, that's where you three come in," Marvin was still very serious.

"Us three?" Finn asked.

"Yes, the heir to Kyrria," Marvin said as if quoting something that he'd heard before," the guide," he said nodding to Finn, "and the Lady of the Lake."

"Lady of the Lake?" Anna asked.

"I've heard of her, she's in Camelot as well," Darrow said.

"She was," Marvin nodded, "She died shortly after giving birth to her daughter…Artemis."

"And who is her daughter?" Anna asked even though she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say next.

"You are," Marvin said.

"I agree with Finn you've flipped your lid haven't you?" Anna asked.

"You are Artemis," Marvin said.

"My mother is Lady Katherine!" Anna exclaimed disbelievingly.

Marvin sighed, "I was dreading this part," He muttered.

"There's nothing to dread! I'm not this Artemis girl! Why would I be in Kyrria if I were?" Anna snapped.

"Your mother sent you away with her sister Brianna who took you here, to Kyrria. Where you could live safely. Brianna grew very ill and gave you to Sir Charles, he and his wife raised you," Marvin said.

Anna was choking back tears, "I don't' believe you!" she managed to croak before standing abruptly and leaving the hut in tears.

That the problem…she did believe him, and she didn't like what she believed.

Marvin looked at Darrow and Finn, expectantly.

"I'll go talk to her," Darrow volunteered.

Marvin nodded, "Here, it was her mother's it's only right that it should be passed down to her," he held up a strange looking necklace that Darrow took in his good hand and left after Anna.

He found her by the river sitting on top of a boulder and staring down into the water still crying, he scrambled up onto the boulder to join her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"It's true isn't it?" she asked.

Darrow sighed, "I think it is."

"Me too," she replied wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I feel…betrayed," she looked at him.

"Don't…Charles and Katherine did what was right, besides would you really have wanted to know?" Darrow asked.

Anna realized his point, "I suppose not," she drew in a shaky breathe, "Still…this isn't the way I would want to find out."

"From some old loon you mean?" Darrow asked.

Anna gave a shaky laugh, "Yeah."

"Well…" Darrow said thinking about his words, "They _are _your parents, just not by blood is all."

Anna nodded, "I guess so."

"Here, Marvin said it was the Lady of the Lake's," Darrow held up the necklace.

Anna took it; it was a long silver chain with a strange hourglass looking thing hanging from it. There were several silver rings around the hour glass that had crescent moons and stars engraved into them, the hour glass contained something that wasn't sand. It was a liquid that seemed clear…and then again it seemed blue too…and then from a different angle it looked…silver.

Anna took it frowning, "What is it?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Darrow shook his head.

Anna frowned, "What kind of name is Artemis?" she asked.

Darrow chuckled, "No clue," he answered.

"I'll stick with Anna," she said.

"Good plan," Darrow agreed, "Why don't you put it on…it's yours anyways."

Anna shrugged and put the chain over her head pulled her hair out form beneath it. The necklace hung down to her stomach and glowed briefly when she put it on.

"That's strange," she muttered.

"Yeah…" Darrow agreed.

"Do you think I have magical powers?" Anna asked warming up to the idea.

"I certainly hope not!" he joked.

Anna laughed and punched him in his good arm.

"Ouch!" Darrow laughed.

Anna looked at him, his green eyes smiling; she felt her heart do a weird floppy thing in her chest. She'd never responded to his trademark grin like that before! Maybe she was sick…or maybe what she'd felt in the carriage going to Sarah's that time had been real.

Did she truly sincerely _love _him? It wasn't completely impossible…was it? She wasn't sure what to think…was he getting closer? Or was she just imagining that? Why was he looking at her like that? Anna couldn't take her ice blue eyes off his mossy green ones…maybe…

"There you two are!" Finn exclaimed emerging from the forest, Anna and Darrow jumped to awareness.

Finn looked at them suspiciously, "Marvin sent me to find you."

"Oh…right," Darrow said awkwardly, he glanced at Anna before climbing down and reaching up to hand her down from the rock.

Anna let him help her down; the three went back to the hut in silence Finn throwing them suspicious looks. Anna felt the weight of the necklace against her stomach and knew she really was Artemis. She glanced at Darrow and wondered, as he grinned at her again and her heart flopped around in her chest, did she really love him? What had happened back there?

**

* * *

I hope you like this new chappie! The plot thickens! Cue the suspense music! A little Anna/Darrow Stuff happening there.**

**Ali, **


	14. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey hey hey! Hope you guys like it!)**

**nazguldarkriderforadarklord: WHOOP! WHOOP! Raise the roof! XD**

**i'mobsessivecompulsive: I'm switching to brownies this time! **

**Lady Galriee: Thank ye for thy review :)**

**Shadow-goddess99: Thank ye as well. **

**EvaliaPoison: It's good that you got your brownie privileges back because I'm serving brownies instead of cookies. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

**The River**

"So what you're saying is that Darrow has to pull a sword out of a rock, and he gets to that rock because I lead him there, and that Anna is ruler of a lake?" Finn wanted to know.

Marvin beamed, "Exactly!"

Finn looked over at Darrow and Anna, "Don't even tell me you guys are falling for it."

Anna shrugged still puzzling over what had happened on the rock, Darrow didn't look too distracted. He hadn't looked at her since though, or maybe Anna just missed it.

Darrow seemed to snap out of a trance, "Oh…I suppose it's not entirely impossible."

Finn eyed the two of them suspiciously again, and then Marvin spoke.

"This is very real, and very serious, Darrow is the only one that can pull the sword free and become King," Marvin said.

"So why don't we just let sleeping dogs lie?" Finn wanted to know, "If nobody but Darrow can free the sword."

"However, Gerard will never stop until he's killed Darrow and his family and become King himself," Marvin added.

"Wait I thought he couldn't become King without the sword," Finn was confused now.

"He can, because he's the next in line after Darrow, however if Darrow frees the sword as the prophecy predicts he will defeat Gerard, and become King," Marvin explained.

"Whoa! Wait! Are you saying when I pull out the sword I just magically become King?" When Marvin nodded Darrow went on, "Right then? At that exact moment?"

"Yes, Prince, your father will rule until you come of age of course but yes," Marvin answered.

"And that's the only way to defeat Gerard?" Darrow asked glumly.

"Yes," Marvin nodded.

"Yeah…one problem…. I'm not the guide," Finn said.

"Oh?" Marvin asked grinning.

"Yeah, I've never left Bast before this happened…so unless you're telling me it's in Bast I'm not your guy," Finn replied smartly.

"It's not in Bast," Marvin nodded, "But you know where it is."

"Didn't you just hear me?" Finn wanted to know.

"Of course I heard you, but you haven't _physically_ been there…what about the strange dreams you keep having?" Marvin wanted to know.

"Oh you mean the ones with the road and the woods and the scary mountain? Or the ones with food?" Finn asked.

"The first one," Marvin nodded.

"Oh…" Finn was silent after that.

Anna glanced out the window, the sun had set and darkness had enveloped the outside world, she could see nothing through the glass but her reflection. She sighed preparing her question.

"What exactly am I here for, I mean what use am I…I rule over a pond that's not exactly useful," she said.

"Ah, yes well you've already been of use haven't you? Without the Lady of the Lake to keep the group together they'd never make it.

"Huh…never thought of that," Finn muttered.

Darrow took in a breath clearly about to say something when Marvin got a funny look on his face. He frowned at the clock in the corner and drew in a horrified gasp.

"Oh dear, I had been hoping we'd have more time…" he mumbled frantically standing.

"What is it?" Darrow asked.

"Gerard is coming! Quickly children to the river, there's a raft in the reeds by the bank…" When the three if them sat there dumbly, "HURRY!"

Then they snapped into motion, they where ordered from the house allowing only time for Darrow and Finn to get their weapons. Anna didn't even have time to get her shoes as they rushed out into the darkness. Anna didn't know what to think she felt as if she should do something, but what? This thought bounced around in her head as the galloping drew nearer.

_Oh no! Gerard is sure to catch us! _Her bare feet pounded along the worn path behind the boys, later Anna wouldn't even be able to recall exactly what went through her head, exactly how many trees they weaved around, how many logs they jumped or pebbles they kicked as they barreled along to the river. She wouldn't remember exactly what Marvin was shouting as they burst out of the trees and to the river bank all of them out of breath but not pausing to splash into the water and shove the raft out of the reeds.

Finn scrambled onto it unsteadily and Darrow held it in place looking at her expectantly, the galloping was upon them now. Anna turned to see a rider clad in black on a black horse pull to a stop at the edge of the trees. Marvin stepped forward as the other riders joined Gerard at the tree line. Marvin was mumbling something under his breath and a dome of yellow magic formed around the children.

"Marvin!" Finn exclaimed, "Come on you old loon!"

"Is that my horse?" Darrow ordered seeing Gerard astride Cloud.

"Oh give it up old man," Gerard said ignoring Darrow's question.

Anna looked at Darrow he had one foot up on the raft he was waiting for her…she felt the necklace against her stomach and looked down. The glowing thing was happening again the necklace seemed to be getting…colder.

"Anna, come on!" Darrow was pleading.

Anna turned to him, she didn't' know what possessed her to do what she did next…but later she'd think about what would have happened if she had listened and scrambled onto the raft with him. She was never quite sure what would've happened.

Anna didn't hesitate to give Darrow a solid shove that sent him sprawling onto the raft; she pushed the raft away with her foot. Darrow made a grab for the ledge but the current seized the wooden structure and jerked him away.

She gasped turning her back to the boys the necklace was glowing almost too brightly now, and the rings around the hourglass were spinning, it was really cold. However if Anna noticed she didn't care.

The yellow shield faltered and Marvin frowned, "I forgot the spell," he informed her.

Gerard made a cocky noise and dismounted, "Well my cousin won't go far, not without his little friend, I really must thank you for staying to help out." He sounded Confident as he approached Anna, but he was eyeing the necklace warily.

Anna tried to sound superior, "Dare you lay a hand upon the Lady of the Lake!"

Gerard laughed, "Impressive…" he wasn't serious he was within her range now. He could just reach out and seize her, he lunged and Anna stumbled backwards barely avoiding him again.

Gerard gasped and Anna followed his gaze down to her bare feet, dirty from the run. She saw that she was standing on water…actually her foot sunk about a fourth of an inch down into the water. Anna gasped as well, who knew she could do that? Boy that would've saved her a lot of trouble with that leech pond incident.

Anna looked back up at the Gerard cockily; he glared at her as she backed away from him across the water. She was in the middle of the river now, Gerard stopped glaring at her and glanced at his men.

"Kill the old man!" he ordered then his gaze returned to Anna daring her to come back…to save Marvin.

Anna didn't have to think about anything…like most of everything she'd done so far since the necklace…what happened next just…happened.

A wave of blue light erupted from the girl on the water and spread knocking Gerard off his feet. No sooner had the light faded did Anna feel the wave of exhaustion take over her, her legs started to collapse, and the water beneath her seemed to turn to exactly that, water. Anna fell beneath the surface…and she didn't come back up.

* * *

Darrow couldn't believe it when Anna shoved him onto the raft, why had she done that? It didn't matter; he had to get back to her! He _had _to! Darrow saw Gerard dismount and his heart skipped a beat as the shield protecting her disappeared.

Darrow wasn't thinking as he launched himself off the raft the water was colder than before, and he hit it against the current. Finn was shouting at him telling that he was stupid and trying to drag him back up. Darrow and Finn were both surprised when Finn hooked an arm around Darrow's chest and somehow hauled him back up onto the raft.

Finn was so shocked he could only looked at his hands for a moment, and then he turned his attention to the dripping Darrow.

"There's nothing we can do…she made her choice," Finn said. That was probably one of the first and last sensible things that Finn would ever say.

Darrow could still see Anna, "Is she…walking on water?" he asked.

"I think so…" Finn responded.

Darrow wasn't sure what happened next, there was a blinding flash of light and when he looked back to it's source…she disappeared bellow the water.

"Anna!" he bellowed trying to jump into the water again, Finn jerked him back.

"No!" he ordered.

Darrow listened staring at the water…she didn't come back up…she didn't come back up!

_No! She can't be! I'd never let her get hurt! Never! She's hiding that's all…she's just…no! Anna…_ Hot tears pricked his eyelids and he didn't seem to notice them sliding down his already wet cheeks. He didn't' notice that he was shivering from cold or that Finn for once was silent. Darrow didn't notice anything for a long time that night, only when the sky was turning gray did Darrow speak or look away from the water where all the hot tears fell.

"Uh…Darrow…" Finn said in a scared voice.

Darrow turned prepared to snap at Finn when he saw that Finn was staring fixedly at the water. He followed his gaze and saw for himself.

Two female figures were swimming beside them; they had slimy white skin and silvery white hair. Their eyes were an icy blue and their fingers and toes were webbed, they looked at the boys with equal curiosity.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Finn asked.

"I dunno," Darrow answered.

They swam around to Darrow clinging to the raft and staring up at him in astonishment. One turned and spoke to the other in a strange, soft, echoing voice in a language that was completely foreign to Darrow. The second one smiled and nodded in agreement then she turned back to the Prince.

"Prince Darrow?" she asked in the same soft voice.

"Yes," Darrow nodded barely breathing the word.

The first one reached up curiously and touched his hand, she felt a bit slimy…but cool like water. She giggled and said something to the other one in the other language.

The second giggled as well and reached up to touch one of Darrow's auburn curls, she giggled again and then they started talking in the other language. Darrow knew they were arguing they didn't sound very mean or angry, but they were clearly arguing. They seemed to come to an agreement and the second moved around to Finn smiling at him.

Darrow frowned down at them warily, the first was still clutching his hand suddenly her grip tightened and she reached up hooking her other hand firmly over his shoulder, Darrow heard the splash of Finn hitting the water. Darrow tried to get away from her grip but he too was pulled firmly into the river.

Darrow tried to fight back and get to the surface…but she seized his ankle and continued to drag him. Darrow didn't notice at the time how impossible it was for a river to be as deep as that. Darrow kicked with his feet but her hands were held firm and no matter how hard he swam upward she continued to drag him down, down, down.

For a few moments he could still see the raft…a square floating above them. Then it was gone…he saw nothing but dark water. He stopped struggling …he was far too exhausted. More of the water women started appearing two of them took his arms gently, but firmly and started pulling him through the water.

All of that happened in a few short moments…and then Darrow blacked out. When he woke he found himself lying on his back…on solid ground! He felt water brushing his leather boots and heard it. He choked for air rolling over to spit out some water before collapsing back onto his back dazedly.

He must've blacked out again after that because when he woke a wet hand was brushing away his hair off his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw the two water women leaning over him looking worried. One smiled when he opened his eyes she turned to the other one and said something in that foreign language.

The other one nodded in agreement to whatever the first one said and then they moved away Darrow turned and saw Finn lying on his stomach and looking around in awe.

"Darrow…are we dead?" he asked.

Darrow looked around for the first time, he was on a beach…of what looked to him like an ocean, but he would later discover was a lake. It was crystal clear and the beach was made of white sand. He turned and saw he was on an island…and perched in the center of the island was a castle. He was made completely of white marble and had more windows than any castle he'd ever seen.

It was almost blinding to look at as the early morning sun struck it. He blinked and looked over at Finn.

"I don't think so," he answered weakly.

"I guess not," Finn replied uncertainly.

Darrow sat up completely and his head swam, he lay back down, "I think I drank the whole river."

"Me too…I thought they were friendly!" Finn answered.

Darrow closed his eyes, "If they weren't we'd be dead dimwit."

"Oh…never thought of that," Finn responded.

Darrow was about to say, "Of course you didn't," but he was far too tired to speak anymore much less start an argument.

"I'm so tired," he mumbled, "My head hurts…Finn please kill me."

"It'd be my pleasure," Finn muttered but didn't move from his spot.

Darrow suddenly remembered Anna…was it possible that she was alive? He lay there with his eyes closed on a fresh flow of tears. He felt them slip past his eyelids, and a wet hand brushed them away. They seemed nice enough…but Darrow didn't see the point of using a wet hand to wipe away wet tears.

"Finn?" Darrow asked.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"Do you think…do you think I could've saved her?"

There was not need to specify who _her_ was Finn knew and lay there for a minute thinking it over.

"No…trust me you tried…but in the end, I don't think Anna wanted to be saved," Finn said.

Darrow kept his eyes closed and drew in a shaky breath, "Do you think she's…she's…"

"Dead? No," Finn answered quickly, "I mean…she's not exactly the kind of person that just…I'm not helping am I?"

"No," Darrow answered shortly.

He felt the wet hands tugging on his short, "Prince, time to go now, time to go now," one said. Darrow opened his eyes and let them help him up slowly he saw Finn getting the same treatment except Finn didn't seem too bothered when he stood…Darrow thought he'd fall down right then and there. He swayed but the water women straightened him when he seemed to have his balance they let him go. Darrow stood there a little dizzy and exhausted beyond all imagining…but he could've walked up to the marble castle without too much difficulty. That is he could have if at that exact moment a sharp pain ran through his left arm.

Darrow gasped and clutched it to his stomach toppling to the sand…he didn't remember anything just pain…relentless pain.

**

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one! All reviewers take a brownie!**

**Ali, **


	15. Chapter 105

**Hello people of the fan fiction world! Or the few that actually read my story…rather. Another chapter and it's pretty long let me tell you! So "GO ME!" So you guys have got to give me some credit with all the Holiday stuff going on and the end of the semester and all. So everybody clap now…just kidding. I hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

**The Lake**

Darrow heaved a great sigh, for a moment he was sure that he was safe at home back in the castle. Tucked into the soft familiar sheets and when he opened his eyes he'd see his old four-poster bed and hear the fire crackling in the fireplace. His mother would come in and scold him teasingly for sleeping in and his father would join her and ask to go out riding later.

Content thought didn't last long, for one instead of the crackling of the fire there was the sound of a gentle breeze and waves lapping on white sandy beaches. The memory of the past few days came rushing back and overwhelmed him. It wasn't fair, he would be fifteen soon, he wasn't even a man yet, why was all this weight passing onto him? Why him? However those questions didn't even last long before they were in turn were overwhelmed by another thought.

_Anna…_ Darrow gulped and opened his mossy green eyes he gazed up at a white ceiling made of white marble. It donned on him that he was in the magnificent white marble castle. He sat up and saw the windows had been thrown open and the clear moonlight shone through. The white room was breathtaking. Darrow glanced down at his arm, it looked fine, and the long silver scar was still there. But it wasn't bleeding, he frowned, it felt better than it ever had.

He sighed again and jumped out of bed onto the marble floor. He moved over to the basin and splashed his face then stood there gazing into the basin in deep thought. He wasn't sure how long he stood there until he heard the sound of the door being opened and the silent swishing of skirts on the marble floor.

He turned and saw a water-woman she didn't look quite as wet or as white as she had in the water. She was barefoot and wore a blue dress her hair was just a pale blonde and her skin was very fair indeed. Her fingers and toes weren't webbed, which was a great relief.

"Prince Darrow the Lady told me to wait until you woke and then escort you to the baths," she said curtsying.

Darrow smiled, a bath! Days of traveling and running and bleeding and fighting weren't exactly clean business. A bath! Darrow could think of nothing he'd like more at the moment except maybe…Darrow shook the thought away and nodded.

The girl led him out into the white hall there were tapestries hanging from the walls and all the windows had been thrown open welcoming a warm breeze. Darrow took in the silence, this place. It had a certain peace about it. It was very quiet and safe and…after days of running and rushing around it nice to stop and just…be. He felt more at peace in that place than any other place in the world. It was a place that would live in his memory forever.

Darrow was lead down the winding corridors they met several other women they all looked different but with the same pale hair and skin. Darrow didn't see any boys although he thought he heard Finn's snoring as they passed a set of doors. However he couldn't be sure.

They finally stopped and the girl pushed open a set of doors and they were in a large marble room. There was a hollow in the floor filled with clean steaming water. The girl pushed a screen in front of it and smiled at him.

"I'll wait outside take as long as you'd like," she said curtsying again.

Darrow was struck with the memory of his first meeting with Anna it brought a smile, which faded as the girl left the room.

Darrow was only too happy to sink into the hot water and completely submerge himself. He sat there until the water started to get cold and then finally he climbed out of the tub feeling clean. It was only too good a feeling to feel the grime of the past few days washed away. He looked and saw that on the other side of the screen there was s chair with fresh clothes draped over it. Darrow cast his dirty bloodstained clothes to the side and pulled on the new ones gratefully.

It was pretty much the same thing black pants and white shirt with black buttons and a green cloak. Darrow pulled on his black boots and strapped on his sword he sat there in the chair for a moment. He had so many questions that he wanted to be answered, but then again this place made him feel, as if they didn't matter. Here he felt as if there was something going on much bigger than him or his questions…or his feelings.

He was led back to his room and was greeted by a tray of hot breakfast; he ate gazing out the window as the sun rose over the horizon. The endless expanse of water was amazing; in truth Darrow had never seen the sea…or any body of water quite so big. He was fascinated, how did the world have room for it all? The door opened and the girl came in again.

"Prince, the Lady will see you now," she said softly.

Darrow looked up, from what he could tell they spoke very highly of this 'Lady' they seemed to think she was the cream of the crop. Darrow was honored to have a chance to meet her, and to live in her castle. Their respect for her was great and it made Darrow respect her as well. Even if he'd never met her.

"Well we shan't keep her waiting," he said standing and straightening his sword before he followed her meaningfully down the hall. They met many more girls as they walked down the corridors most stopped in their tracks to marvel at Darrow.

Darrow of course thought it was because they'd never really seen a human before. That was part of it but most of it was the fact that Darrow as undeniably handsome. Broad shouldered and tall, and those eyes…not to mention his sort of floppy auburn curls.

All things considered all of the women were overjoyed to get a peek at the handsome human boy who was apparently to be the savior of Kyrria.

He was led up some stairs past many open windows and onto a balcony. He saw the tall slender figure standing on the balcony staring out at the water and swept into a bow.

He heard the swishing of skirts as the Lady turned.

"You're not expecting me to curtsey are you?" a familiar voice asked.

Darrow's head snapped up so fast he got a crick in his neck. Anna stood before him her blonde hair that had been almost brown with grime the day before was silvery blonde again and her skin was clean and fair. Her necklace had been wound around her neck several times so that it didn't hang so low and she wore a light blue dress made of a flowing material.

She looks… 

Darrow didn't finish the thought in face he'd barely had time to straighten to a standing position and open his arms for her to run and jump into them. He laughed and stumbled slightly spinning her around aware of the fact that her feet were dangling about six inches from the ground.

He set her down still smiling.

"How's your scar?" she asked smiling as well.

Darrow looked at it, "It hasn't bothered me, quite the opposite," he answered.

"Yes, Arena healed it," she said indicating to the woman who'd been showing Darrow around.

"She _healed_ it?" he asked.

"Yes it turns out that they have all sorts of nifty powers," Anna said, "I have them too, except more, but I've not reached the healing level of my training yet, I've hardly advanced past the basics," Anna said conversationally, "Actually I'm still on the basics."

"So you do have magic?" Darrow grinning his old cocky grin.

Anna had grown quite fond of it now.

"Yes, now let us move on, there is much to explain," she said moving back over to the marble rail and gazing back out at the water.

Darrow joined her leaning on it with his elbows, "This place is beautiful…peaceful."

"Yes, it's very beautiful…" Anna said it as if she wasn't quite finished but she quickly got to business.

"You're most likely wondering where we are," she said.

"On a island in the middle of the ocean perhaps?" Darrow suggested.

"Yes you'd be surprised how many would guess that, however may I ask you a question?" Anna responded.

"Of course," he said.

"Do you smell salt on the wind?" she asked in a knowing way.

"No…"

"Well that is because this is not an ocean, Darrow, but a lake," she said.

"A lake? You mean…" Darrow asked looking at her.

"Yes my lake, that's why they call me Lady," she answered.

"All right next topic," Darrow said anxious to move on.

Anna nodded and turned seating herself on the railing with her back to the water.

"Well I suppose I should start by saying that this is the island of Avalon, an island I'm sure you've heard of, it is even more a myth then Camelot. Mostly because all the tales of it were tied in with Camelot," she said, "Avalon is the island where the Lady of the Lake resides, and has lived for many centuries."

"Is there a reason you're speaking in third person?" he asked.

She gave him a stern look but didn't answer instead she continued, "You'll find that every river, stream, pond, and ocean, is connected to this lake by magic. Avalon is the center of everything on this Earth. Everything is connected and those connections can be traced back to here somehow."

"Long ago before anybody could remember four Kingdoms formed and Alliance. The Lady of the Lake, being close friends with that King of Camelot consented that they make the bond by magic. A brotherhood of Kings was formed four Kings came to the island bringing with them the swords forged freshly from the fires of each kingdom. For the Kingdom of Camelot Excalibur, for the Kingdom of Bamarre Merridale, for the Kingdom of Ayortha, Zarroff, and for the Kingdom of Kyrria, Labithril."

Anna stopped for a breath aware that she had the Prince's attention.

"Now the kings all came to Avalon and were all equally stunned by it's beauty and peaceful surroundings. They more stunned to see the Lady of the Lake, her hair shone like moonlight and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. She bore an aura of tranquility and surety. All Kings had respect for her at first glance, their respect only grew she spoke and showed them to a marble table. Made round so that all Kings should be equal."

"Wait wasn't that Arthur's idea for the knights?" he asked.

"Yes but you can't possibly think he came up with it on his own," Anna said before continuing with tale.

"And so Avalon became the meeting place of Kings, that is until war broke out. There was a fierce bloody war between Kyrria and Ayortha and Camelot and Bamarre. Many a knight lost their lives in the battles. It was the Lady of the Lake who arrived and brought all four bitter kings back to Avalon. She kept them there for many a month until they resolved that all the meetings had led to too many arguments. Hence the meetings were cancelled, a sword for Avalon was forged and the table modified so that if any kingdom was in need. The King need only call upon the Lady and she would summon the four swords. Eventually the brotherhood was no longer spoken of and was eventually forgotten by all but the Lady's descendants who remained upon the island and kept watch for Kingdoms in need."

"That is until I was born and taken away for my own safety," Anna finished.

Darrow was gazing out into the water thoughtfully, "So…" he said, "This has something to do with the swords?"

"It has everything to do with the swords," Anna answered, "Come."

Darrow followed her down the corridors and up a winding stair then he found himself on the highest tower of the castle. Marble pillars had been constructed and held a marble roof above a marble table. He went and looked at the table there were four places on the table. They looked as if somebody had shaped indentions on these four places to look exactly like the sword to which it belonged.

He walked around reading until he came to Kyrria, Labithril. He traced the shape of the sword with his finger. Then he looked up in the center of the table was another sword, it's long unusually slender blade was stuck into the table. It was beautiful it's hilt adorned with pearls and sapphires.

"I'm guessing that your sword," he said.

"You guessed correctly," Anna said.

"Well you started without me!" Finn's voice boomed as he came up the stairs giving them each a sour look.

"Sorry Finn I thought you were sleeping in," Anna said smiling.

Finn snorted and gazed down at the table, apparently he'd already been told the story.

"I still feel like there's something we're missing," he said thoughtfully stroking the indention for Zarroff.

"Of course there is, the table is the key," Anna said logically, "We just have to figure out how to use it."

"So we're going to summon Labithril," Darrow concluded.

"Yes, we summon her and she'll show us the way to her," Anna nodded.

"So it's a her?" Darrow asked.

"You know what I mean," Anna said exasperated.

"Will you two be quiet I feel like it's right there," Finn made a snatching motion into the air.

"I'm guessing that Finn, being the great and almighty Guide, is supposed to figure it out?" Darrow said sounding amused.

"Yes," Anna nodded, "He figures it out I activate it you save Kyrria, easy enough."

"Except we've got 'Psycho-thinks-he's-king-of-the-world' to deal with first," Finn said referring to Gerard.

"And it all relies on Finn finding the secret to summoning the sword?" Darrow asked.

"Yes," Anna answered.

"We're doomed," Darrow concluded simply.

Finn drew himself up indignantly and was about to speak.

"Save your breath Sir Snores-a-lot," Darrow laughed, "I'll leave you to think on it, but don't hurt yourself!"

He started down the stairs and heard Finn shout after him, "PRETTY BOY!"

Anna caught up with him, "Don't be mean Finn is a vital part of this," she scolded.

"Oh lighten up, it's a wonderful day!" Darrow said brightly.

"Yes it's very nice, now I have to go work on my training," Anna said sighing.

He grinned, "Training? But don't you already know everything?" he asked.

She shoved him, "Shut up! I'm learning how to use my magic and a bow, because apparently the sword is only to be used to summon, but women don't use swords," she said in a mimicking voice.

"And they use bows?" he asked.

"Yes to defend themselves from a distance," Anna said shrugging.

"Well mind if I tag along I'm bored," Darrow said.

"You might as well, come on we're headed out to the beach," she led him out the door and down the path there were pale women splashing and singing and by the water's edge was the eldest of them all. She had hair down to her ankles and wore a white dress, she stood tall and sturdy and looked quite young, but her eyes were old.

She watched the two figures approach. She eyed Darrow with distaste.

"Men aren't permitted at Avalon be it not for a meeting," she said in a clear voice.

"However since Artemis permits it and who you are considered there can be this one exception," she added.

"Call me Anna…please," Anna said sounding irritated.

"If you wish milady," she answered.

"Now, I'm Lady Audrey," she said for Darrow's benefit, "Milady shall we pick up where we left off?"

"We shall," Anna nodded.

"All right now, close your eyes, and meditate, make a connection with the water…" Audrey said in a soft voice.

Anna stood there her eyes closed pretending to be able to do what Audrey asked of her. Honestly she didn't get it, nor could she really find the connection.

"Can you feel the push and pull of the water?" Audrey asked.

Anna nodded, that was lie she couldn't feel anything other than the wind and Darrow's fierce green eyes watching her intently.

"Now open your eyes and concentrate,"

Anna did as she was told she moved one foot back into a stance and her necklace started growing. She thought she felt a little thread of connection to the water she tugged it and moved her arms as Audrey had taught her.

Her movements brought a ribbon of the clear water up and hovered in the air, the ribbon came toward her moving slowly and surely. Anna could feel the water now; a sort of tingling power that started at her fingertips and went all the way to her core. She could control the water! With just movements! No spells or chantments she just moved her hands around a little and she could control it!

So perhaps in this brief moment of bliss she lost concentration and the tingling feeling dispersed the water stopped moving and trembled uncertainly. Anna hurried to gain control again then it fell back to the water with a splash.

This was tried several more times each time she lost concentration sooner and became more frustrated. Audrey seemed to realize that her irritability was what was causing her to fail. So she suggested they take a break.

Anna of course was furious with the water, why couldn't she move the stupid water? It was just water.

"Don't worry about it, it's more than I can do," Darrow offered.

Anna watched Lady Audrey go back up to the castle.

"Perhaps but I'm supposed to be a professional! Everybody around here talks I'm meant to be some sort of…prodigy!" Anna said turning back to the water.

She assumed her stance and started to stream the water out of the lake that had become the easy part now it was to keep it out of the water. It trembled and splashed back down.

"Stupid water! Work with me!" she ordered it uselessly trying; again when it started to tremble this time she made a jerking motion and it snapped out like a whip before falling back into the lake.

Darrow raised an eyebrow, "That was impressive," he said.

"Not really," Anna turned her back to the water, "Audrey says it all depends on my emotions, water responds to calm and serene."

"I don't buy that," Darrow shook his head.

"Why not?" Anna questioned.

"Well water's not always calm and serene. There are floods and currents and rapids and waterfalls, do you see my meaning?" he asked.

"Yes…I suppose," she nodded slowly.

"Exactly so I'd think that it'd respond to any emotion it's not your emotions that causing you to fail, in my opinion, of course I'm no expert, it's more about concentration. I think you're allowing your thoughts to wonder," he said logically.

Anna looked at the water now it lay there calmly rippling, it seemed almost thoughtful. She frowned only a moment ago it'd been quite choppy looking…

"I think it's…" she trailed off still frowning.

"Copying you? Yeah I noticed that too, you and Audrey were too focused on the water you were streamed you didn't notice the thing as a whole. I could tell when you were getting angry because the water seemed almost deadly and when you calmed it calmed. See you aren't meant to copy the water, it's meant to copy you," Darrow said.

Anna smiled, "Either way I'm ready to go get some target practice or something we'll talk to Lady Audrey later about your discovery," she said happily.

As they walked up the beach Darrow glanced back at the water now it was normal with normal sized waves. They found themselves in a courtyard next with a target set up on the far side. Girls crowded the doorway to see Darrow sitting patiently on a stone bench polishing his sword and watching Anna.

He was really quite fascinated as he had been with the water magic. Anna stood sideways her feet set apart in a sturdy stance and she pulled the string back to her ear easily. She peered down the arrow shaft with an expert eye and released the string. There was a swishing and the thump as the arrow embedded itself in the center of the target.

"You're a natural," Darrow laughed, "Shame you can't do this good with your magic."

"Do you want me to shoot you?" she asked snappishly.

"No thanks I'm good," Darrow answered quickly turning back to his sword grinning.

"My Lady! 'Tis time for lunch, shall I fetch the red headed boy from the tower?" Arena asked looking into the courtyard.

"He's been there all this time?" Anna asked.

"Yes milady," Arena nodded curtseying.

"Oh…well yes, that'd be nice Arena," Anna said.

"Why are all those girls here?' Darrow whispered indicating to the girls grouped eagerly outside the courtyard.

"Well just because I didn't fall for those gorgeous green eyes doesn't mean other's won't," Anna said it without thinking and immediately blushed afterward. However she hid it rather affectively by leaning over to sit her bow down on the bench.

However when she stood, Darrow his eyes shining and his signature cocky grin playing on his lips met her.

"Are you saying I have gorgeous eyes?" he asked.

"No I was approaching the situation from their point of view is all," Anna managed to say.

Darrow's grin widened, still staring at her intently.

"Stop staring at me…it's creepy," Anna said pushing past him.

"I though you liked my eyes," Darrow said jokingly.

"All right I like your eyes got it? That's about all I like about you though," she shot back.

"Oh that hurt!" Darrow laughed.

They wondered down a large room with windows and open doors leading out onto balconies and gardens lining the walls. There was a long table going the length and at the moment there were three place settings and platters of wonderful seafood. Finn was already there, loading his plate with shrimp, and several other bits of fish.

They sat down and started to fix their plates with a little less…vigor. Anna laughed at Finn as he devoured a piece of trout in two bites.

It wasn't long until the formal entrance of Lady Audrey interrupted their pleasant meal.

She looked at Anna whose eyes were still shining with laughter at Darrow's latest joke about Finn's eating habits. She glanced over the handsome Darrow and Finn whose mouth was full to the bursting point.

"Hello children," she said clearly not approving.

"Hello Lady Audrey," Anna said.

"Good day Lady Audrey," Darrow said standing, as was the custom when a Lady joined the table in Kyrria, "Would you like to join us?"

"Mellow…bade…eke…bond…reek," Finn said through a mouthful of food.

It was clearly supposed to mean something else. However even after he swallowed the large amount of food he didn't correct himself for Lady Audrey had fixed him with an icy stare.

"I don't think I will Prince, as you were," she said dismissively.

Darrow nodded and sat down turning back to his meal trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Audrey turned to Anna, "My lady, I'm sorry to inform you that I can no longer assist you in your training," she said.

"Why ever not?" Anna asked.

"Some things have come up and my assistance is required elsewhere," Audrey said formally.

Sure Anna wasn't fond of Audrey, she seemed to formal, always considering whether or not something would be appropriate. However somebody had to train her.

"How shall I learn?" Anna asked.

"You'll have to practice on your own my Lady, for this I am sorry," Audrey did seem truly sorry.

"Oh…" Anna said dumbly.

"However my Lady if I may offer this bit of guidance?" Audrey said.

"You may…" Anna said.

"Your powers are greatest when the moon is up, and full…on a full moon is when the summoning should take place," Audrey nodded at her own knowledge and turned in a swishing of skirts she has hurried from the hall.

The three children were left the burden of their quest resting heavily upon their shoulders.

"Full moon…when is the next full moon?" Darrow asked.

"I dunno…" Anna admitted.

Finn swallowed hard, "Well if I never figure it out then the moon won't matter," He stood up decisively snatching a roll from the basket.

"Finn I wish you wouldn't obsess over it so," Anna said.

"I've got no choice," Finn said simply hurrying out the hall.

"We need to know when the next full moon is," Darrow said.

"Yes…I think I know where we can find that information," Anna stood and Darrow followed her out of the hall.

Darrow was still confused as to how to find his own way about the castle so he figured he's just tag along until he has some distant idea.

Anna led him into a room with high windows and rows of fresh smelling books. Darrow wasn't one that read too terribly often, he enjoyed a good read though and he could respect a good library. He'd always thought that his father's library back in Kyrria was the best library he'd ever seen.

Until he saw the library at Avalon that is, the shelves ran all the way up to the high ceiling with a staircase running around them in a large spiral. There were tables and benches and window seats with silk pillows. It looked like a good play to curl up on a nice day with a good book.

Anna on the other hand loved reading, being confined to her manor in Frell doomed to a life of curtsies and balls and courtiers and corsets. She always found them to be a perfect escape. She could always slay the dragon or charge into battle, and nobody could say that she was too young or too fragile. Because it was all done from the safety of her own home.

She'd been in awe at seeing the library and hadn't been able to peel apart the pages fast enough. There were book on Camelot and past meetings and stories of Kyrria and Ayortha, and Bamarre. Even some stories about lands she'd never heard of in her life. There were books on languages and geography and arithmetic, books on astrology and equestrian. On art and music, fashion and even embroidery.

Surely there'd be a book on moon patterns.

It certainly didn't take long to find a whole section on the subject, now it was the fact of finding exactly what they wanted. So the two loaded their arms with books and settled down at a table for a long time or pouring over dusty pages.

Several hours past and they skimmed each book less intently than the last, their eyes were tired and the children were growing restless. Darrow was pacing back and forth with a book in hand turning the pages so fast he couldn't possibly be taking any of it in.

Anna wasn't any better sitting and leaning her chair back dangerously, she was more interested in Darrow pacing back and forth behind her than the words on the page. She leaned too far back and almost fell.

Darrow caught the chair easily with one hand not looking up from the page, and sat her straight again.

Anna muttered something that sounded like a 'thank you' and Darrow grunted in response. It was only a few seconds before Anna was leaning again reading the same sentence over and over and not taking it in.

Finally she turned the page and it took her a moment to realize she was looking at a chart on moon patterns. Her tired eyes scanned the chart and finally.

"I found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly almost falling backward again, Darrow caught her and sat her straight leaning over her should to look for himself.

"Great! Finally!" he said his voice filled with relief.

"According to this…the next full moon is in…" Anna trailed off in disappointment and shock.

"Two days…" Darrow finished.

"Two days…"

**

* * *

Ok! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked extra hard on it! Ok well not extra hard but hard enough to count! So you better R&R! Because I really like this chapter for some reason…and I really want to know what my people think! Ha Ha! Well I do hope you liked it so…R&R!**

**Ali, **


	16. Chapter 16 or Seventeen, Im' confuzzled

**Okay sorry it took so long on this chapter; I was having a coin toss on how they were going to get off Avalon, boat, or magical path thingy. Well when you read you'll find out which one I went with. I hope you like it!**

**Lady Galriee: Thanks for the review!**

**Matilda Suzanne: Thanks I thought about not including Camelot, but I just couldn't resist!**

**JainaZekk621: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!**

**i'mobsessivecompulsive: There's definitely some fluff in this chappie! Hope you like! Good luck with that crush on Darrow… which is kind of weird, but then again he is really hot. I mean super hot. Actually he's MINE!**

**flammingirl: Sorry I totally spaced on that part! Lol and the chapter is supposed to be sixteen…I think…I dunno my chapters are all messed up. Whatever. )**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Moonlight path**

The next two days were spent working hard Anna spent her days out by the lake until she could walk on water again she found that she could only do it when she was barefoot. However she felt that being able to use her magic was a must so her hours that weren't devoted to, much needed sleep and meals were devoted to her magic.

Darrow not wanting to disturb Anna spent his days practicing his swordplay until his arm was sore and then he retired to the library on a mission for Finn. He was trying to find anything that might help Finn figure out the table. Most could find him surrounded by dusty books on a window and most likely gazing out the window and worrying about how hard Anna was working.

Finn could be found in the tower you'd catch fleeting glimpses of him in the dining hall inhaling his food before rushing back up to the tower to ponder of the table some more. Since he'd heard about the full moon deal he'd practically been sleeping up there. Yet no matter how much time was spent pondering over the large white table he seemed to get no closer to the answer.

Ultimately the three children were working day in and day out nonstop it seemed hardly speaking to each other much less other people. Darrow read until his eyes were as sore as his arm muscles and Finn pondered until his head hurt, and Anna worked on magic until her arms and legs were sore from moving around so much.

Not to say that Anna didn't progress noticeably in her magic, you could often see her standing on the water as if it were solid ground making waves that were far taller than her. Or whipping water around her she wasn't exactly perfect yet but she was much better now.

Darrow found nothing but found some interesting things to read, and Finn…well Finn was the normal grumpy complaining guy.

The last day was drawing to a steady end when Finn came barreling into the dining hall where Anna and Darrow were hurriedly eating dinner. They looked up as he came in looking out of breath and triumphant.

"I GOT IT!" he bellowed at them.

The two looked at each other and then were out of their chairs and following Finn up the stairs at a full out sprint. They reached the table out of breath but happy nonetheless. Finn started talking still trying to catch his breath.

"I…got… it…" He stopped in between each word to draw in a ragged breath, "The…table…is…not…the…"He paused again, "key… it's the…the sword!"

Anna looked up at the sword and climbed up onto the table she crawled over to it and frowned at the sword of Avalon. There was a place that looked as if something might fit into it.

"So the sword is the key but first we need a key to unlock the key?" Anna asked not making much sense.

"Yeah!" Finn said happily.

"So…what's the key to unlock the key?" Darrow asked.

Anna frowned and unwound her necklace, she looked at it and saw that it was no doubt a perfect fit, "My necklace," she said.

"Yeah it would have to be something that the Lady of the Lake kept with her at all times," Darrow agreed thoughtfully, "Huh I read something about this yesterday…"

"And you didn't think to share?" Finn asked.

"Pardon me for not realizing that the key needed a key to become a key in the first place," Darrow snapped.

"Boys!" Anna shot at them. The two became silent, "Listen we need to get ready for the journey so we'll meet back here as soon as the sun sets all right?"

The boys nodded, "Yeah…" "Okay," they responded.

"All right let's go,"

Nearly half an hour later Anna stood at the top of the tower wearing a silvery cloak her bow and quiver and a small bag contained several more items that she felt they would need. It was about the time that the sun was setting an orange disk slowly descending beneath the horizon. The boys came Darrow wearing his sword and green cloak with a brown leather bag thrown over his shoulder and Finn cloaked in blue with a dagger on his belt and a bag in his hands.

Anna turned upon their arrival; they all stood there their last minutes before they'd embark upon the mission that would most likely mean death. Perhaps it was then that they realized that if Finn was wrong and it didn't work that Kyrria would fall under the rule of Gerard.

Finn realized that this hadn't been what he'd been bargaining for when he'd become friends with Anna. Sleepless nights on horseback, with no food, days on end spent in a lonely tower until he got a headache. And not for the first time did he wonder…why him?

Darrow realized that he was about to go after a sword that would make him King, he didn't want to be king…he truly didn't. He'd known for a long time that when his 21st birthday rolled around they'd all start planning his coronation. However he'd never really thought about before, technically he still wouldn't be crowned until he was 21 but as soon as he pulled the sword from the rock. He was king; his dad was just somebody that took care of things until Darrow came of the proper age.

It was hardly fair.

The three children said nothing as the orange disk disappeared, the shadows deepened and the moonshining bright and full took its place flooding the tower with a different kind of light. Anna sighed and dropped her bag she unwound her necklace and climbed up onto the table. She knelt down by the sword and casting her friends a glance she fit the necklace easily into the slot.

The sword started glowing the hourglass on the necklace started spinning. Anna stood and grasped the hilt not entirely sure what she was doing but the sword turned beneath her grasp and a beam of blue light shot up out of the hilt and then out toward the lake. The three turned and saw the beam of light made a sort of path, on the water.

"Come on!" Darrow shouted and Anna scrambled down from the table and grabbed her bag the three raced down toward the path. When they reached the water's edge Anna pulled off her shoes and stuffed them into her bag stepping easily onto the water. She welcomed the familiar tingling sensation that started at her feet and hummed through her body.

She walked out a few feet then turned back when she realized that the boys weren't following. They stood there looking at the path uncertainly. She bent down and put her hand in the water, about two inches beneath the surface, was a solid path, she knocked on it to make sure then straightened.

"Come on, we have to hurry," she said them in an irritable voice.

Darrow was the first to step onto the path; he was relieved to find that beneath two inches of water was a sturdy road. He walked a few paces out and nodded, satisfied with the road. Finn followed a little more hesitantly, than Darrow testing the road with his toe before every step. Anna stifled a laugh at how he looked, which was extremely ridiculous.

Darrow was watching Finn with raised eyebrows, "Uh Finn…it's a _road_ not a frozen pond," He said.

Finn shot him a glare, "Better safe than sorry," he snapped.

"Finn, we're ten feet away from the beach, what do u think would even happen if you fell through? Uh…nothing!" Darrow informed him.

Finn just glared at him, which resulted in another comment from Darrow, "Don't look at me in that tone of voice," he snapped.

"Boys can you shut up and walk," Anna ordered sternly.

"Why what's the rush?" Finn asked curiously, testing a patch of road before stepping onto it.

"Well this path is made of moonlight, so when the sun comes up there will be no path, and this lake is never ending so no telling how far we need to go, so shut up and walk!" Anna said logically.

"You're kidding right?" Finn asked, when Anna didn't answer he turned to Darrow, "She's kidding right?"

Darrow shrugged, "Don't think so."

"Never ending? _Never ending? _How are we supposed to get there if it's NEVER ENDING?" Finn was freaking out.

"Well obviously we're supposed to… _walk_," Darrow said casting Finn an annoyed glance.

The next few minutes were in silence, the boys sloshing along with Anna walking on the water in front of them. Suddenly Finn started dragging his feet through the water, and gasping for breath.

They turned to look at him, he held out his hand dramatically toward the horizon, "Land! Where art thou sweet solid land?" he exclaimed.

Anna and Darrow exchanged glanced, "Finn…what's wrong?" Anna sounded concerned, but Darrow just sounded amused, "He's finally snapped."

"So…tired…can't go any further! Go! Save yourselves!" Finn was still being dramatic. Anna looked back at the castle that was still in plain view.

"What are you doing?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"I told you he's snapped," Darrow, said, "He's finally gone completely nuts!"

"No! I was just showing you guys how we're going to be after a few hours of this," Finn said straightening.

"Well are you done?" Anna asked.

"Yeah he's gone loony," Darrow nodded.

"I'm done," Finn ignored Darrow's comment.

They continued on like this, Darrow and Finn bickering back and forth, mostly out of boredom. Because as magnificent as the lake was, and as strange as the path was, it got old really fast. So the boys were left with nothing better to do than annoy each other, Anna was used to it by now, but even she grew tired of their bickering.

"Pretty Boy," Finn grumbled under his breath.

"Sir Snores-a-lot," Darrow shot back.

"Sorry your highness did I offend you?" Finn was clearly in a bad mood.

Darrow responded by giving Finn a shove that sent him stumbling off the path. Anna shrieked as Finn splashed around shouting something that wasn't quite audible. Darrow hauled him back up onto the path and stepped over him in a bored way.

"Darrow!" Anna scolded pulling Finn to his feet, "He could've drowned!"

"Well he didn't," Darrow shot back.

Anna fumed, and made a motion at Finn the water fell off him leaving him completely dry.

"Whoa…that's a nifty trick," Finn said then he rounded on Darrow, "What do you think you were doing?"

They'd been walking for several hours now, and they all sleep deprived and just plain tired, the castle had long been out of sight. None of them were in the mood.

"I thought you needed a bath," Darrow shot.

"Darrow! What were you thinking?" Anna shrieked at him.

Darrow looked taken aback by her sudden outburst, he even stumbled back a step in shock, "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"You could've _killed_ him!" Anna shouted the water around them swishing violently.

"Well he's not dead so I think we can _move on_ now!" Darrow's hurt expression turned to an angry one.

"What so you can shove me off the path next? What were you _thinking?_" Anna shot.

"I'd never do that to you!" Darrow bellowed his voice echoing off the water.

"Oh but you'd do it Finn? Mind telling me what went through that thick skull of yours?" Anna fumed.

"Uh…guys," Finn said timidly, they ignored him.

"Well I guess I'm just tired because somebody's stupid lake is so stupidly huge!" Darrow shouted.

His green eyes were flashing dangerously, then again so were Anna's blue eyes, Finn noted this but still tried to interrupt.

"Guys?"

"I thought my lake was magnificent! Cadaver breath!" Anna retorted.

"Cadaver breath? Oh well I'm sure my _'gorgeous eyes'_ make up for my horrid breath," Darrow shot back coolly.

"Gorgeous eyes?" Finn asked frowning, and then he shrugged, "Guys!"

"Oh will you get over that already?" Anna shouted.

"No," Darrow said.

"Well at least I couldn't 'fall asleep in those eyes, like a water bed'!" She shot back. (A/N: See chapter 6 when he sings to her)

Darrow stumbled back another step as if she'd just slapped him, "Oh go rule over your pond," he spat.

"Well I'll just 'muster every ounce of confidence I have' and go do that," Anna said coldly.

"GUYS!" Finn bellowed.

"What?" They both shouted in response.

"Land!" Finn pointed and they both turned and saw a dark line along the horizon.

They didn't say anything as they trudged along toward the land. Finn skipping along happily in front of them, it was Anna who spoke first.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, so softly that it took him a moment to figure out what she'd said.

"I'm sorry too," He said, "I shouldn't have done that to Finn though."

"No it's understandable, I mean it's Finn, I overreacted," Anna replied.

"No you didn't," Darrow shook his head.

Anna didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry I yelled at you though."

"I'm sorry I insulted your pond," Darrow matched her apology. Anna grinned and glanced at him he was grinning as well his eyes shining. Then his expression fell, and he stopped walking, Anna stopped too and looked at him curiously.

"Anna?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Do you…" Darrow broke off and tried again, "Do you love Finn?"

Anna looked at him as if he were mental, "Me? Love? Finn?" was all she could say.

"Well…yeah you were so angry back there that…and you guys were friends…and well I just thought…" Darrow trailed off.

Anna laughed; really she threw back her head and laughed as if he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

"No way! I mean he's nice and all but could you really picture me and _Finn?_" she said when she'd finally stopped laughing.

Darrow grinning sheepishly, "I guess not."

Anna smiled at him, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…it's just…" she stopped.

"What?" He asked again.

"You sounded kind of jealous Prince Darrow," she teased.

It was Darrow's turn to laugh, "oh really? Well miss Lady, I'll have you know I wasn't jealous," He knew he wasn't convincing, he didn't even believe himself.

"Sure you weren't," Anna grinned.

The wind picked up and blew a strand of her hair into her blue eyes; before Anna could brush it away Darrow reached up automatically and did it for her. They stood there staring at each other Darrow's fingers in her blonde hair and his eyes on hers. For a minute Anna was reminded of that time on the rock, was he going to kiss her? It seemed as if he was, he was getting closer like he had that time.

He really was tall, and he was truly handsome, wait did she _want_ him to kiss her? She realized that, yes; she didn't want him to kiss her, very much. He was really close now and looking down into her eyes, she felt his fingers getting tangled in her hair. The next thing she knew she had one of his auburn curls wound around her finger. Yes, he was going to kiss her! Anna let her lips get relaxed…

"Guys!" Finn shouted from ahead of them.

They jumped away from each other as if they'd been burned. Anna was really annoyed by Finn's intrusion.

"What is it Finn?" Darrow asked not looking at Anna.

"Well while you two love-birds were getting all cozy," Finn said causing Anna to look down at her feet and blush, "The sun was rising."

They both turned and saw that indeed light was coming over the horizon they'd left behind. Darrow looked down at his feet and discovered that instead of simply two inches of water, he was standing in about five inches.

"Run!" Anna advised them, and they were only too obliged to sprint toward land. Well they ran as fast as one can when running through water that was now about up to their knees.

_They aren't going to make it!_ Anna thought frantically, she broke into a run behind them, she wasn't sure how she was going to help them. She saw Finn slip off the edge of the path and disappear below the water for a moment. Darrow pulled him up by his collar. It was now up to about Finn's waist.

"We can't see the path!" Darrow shouted to Anna dragging Finn along with him and falling off the edge only to pull himself back up.

The boys started moving through the deepening water land wasn't that far now Anna took Darrow's hand and then Finn's and started pulling them through the now chest deep water. They went about ten yards in this fashion and then their weight was a dead weight on her arms.

"That path is gone!" Finn spluttered.

"Swim," Darrow ordered moving his bag over his shoulder.

"All that way? With his heavy bag?" Finn asked. Darrow groaned in exasperation and took Finn's bag from him, "Now swim!"

Finn did as he was told without further comment, Darrow was a strong swimmer, he moved easily through the water despite the weight of his clothes and the bags. Finn splashed along spluttering and gasping. Anna had to help Finn out several times. Then the boys were stumbling up the beach, of the land and they collapsed into the little stream. Finn lay on his back in the shallow water gasping for breath.

Darrow was on his hands and knees in the water he was clearly exhausted as he fumbled to throw the bags into the leaves. They looked around they were in a forest with a little stream running through it. They looked back to where they'd come and saw nothing but trees and the stream, no lake, no Avalon, just trees.

"I believe the magic thing now," Darrow said breathlessly leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"I believe in sleep," Finn muttered.

Darrow chuckled leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes, for a minute Anna thought he'd gone to sleep then he spoke, "Anna, you were carrying all the food right?"

"Yes," she answered sitting down in the leaves, "Good," he muttered in a distant voice.

Finn stayed awake long enough to crawl out of the water and curl up in the dry leaves, then his snores started up. Darrow grinning with his eyes still closed, Anna though to dry them both off before pulling on her shoes and lying down in the leaves.

She didn't drift off right away instead she lay there and watched Darrow's features relax and his breathing slow. He'd almost kissed her she was sure of it she had wanted him to. She still wanted him to.

That day was spent sleeping and they woke a few times to groggily scarf down some breath or cheese, and slurp some water out of the canteens. They were still sleeping when night came along, and the temperature dropped dramatically. Darrow woke and noticed how cold it was, and how dark it'd gotten. They must've been high in the mountains…or far, far away from Kyrria. Why was that thought so depressing? Darrow sighed and glanced at the snoring Finn and at Anna was awake and gazing into the water.

She was clearly deep in thought and shivering, she pulled her cloak tighter around her slim form. Darrow didn't hesitate to move over to her and drape his arm around her shoulders. For a minute she was tense clearly shocked, then she burrowed into him.

Darrow noted the way she smelled and how soft her hair felt against his cheek, before he finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Okay well I hope you guys like it! R&R! Seriously, I want to know what my peeps think! Lol.**

**Ali, **


	17. Chapter 17

**Juliet Bell: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Crystal Cage Girl: Yeah Darrow and Finn are pretty entertaining! LoL!**

**becki2810: There's definitely more romance in this one! **

**EvaliaPoison: LoL! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Avalon's mists: Yes Darrow is the son of Ella and Char. **

**JainaZekk621: Thanks! Of course I'll continue the story…until it's done…then I guess you'd better watch out for the sequel. **

**lifeisawsome89: LoL! They might kiss in this one. **

**i'mobsessivecompulsive: LoL! I'm glad you liked it! I try.**

**nazguldarkridersforadarklord: FLUFF!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter Seventeen

**Guidance**

Anna woke feeling cold and hungry, she opened one eye and saw Darrow kneeling over a fire in the gray morning light. Finn was groggily rummaging through a bag. She stumbled over to sit by the fire, and accepted the bread Darrow passed to her gratefully.

"We're going to run out of food soon," Finn said nibbling on a piece of ham.

"Only because you keep eating it all," Darrow said calmly.

"It's not my fault I have a healthy appetite," Finn said sulkily.

"Trust me Finn, I've seen you eat and there's nothing _healthy_ about it," Darrow assured him.

"Boys, it's too early to argue," Anna said exasperated, but she wasn't really listening she was wondering if Darrow had really done that last night, or had she just dreamt him coming to sit beside her. She remembered how warm he'd been and how clean and nice he smelled. _Like grass and soap_, she thought grinning.

"Where _are_ we?" she asked.

"My guess is Camelot," Darrow said still gazing into the fire thoughtfully. Was he thinking about last night too? I mean it was nothing special he'd just felt sorry for her because she'd been cold. That was all.

"Camelot? That's a long way from Kyrria," Anna said softly.

"So how are we going to get back after we find the sword and all?" Finn wanted to know.

"I don't know," Darrow sounded a bit depressed at the idea, Anna realized why, they were in a strange country that they knew nothing about, people most likely spoke a different language or had different customs. They knew nothing about this place, a wave of homesickness swept over her suddenly. She was so far from Charles and Katherine, so far from Aunt Sarah and Mischief, and Uncle James, and Bella.

She didn't even know how to get back to them; she was stranded in this place.

Darrow must've noticed her gaunt expression because he grinned looked around, "I'm sure there's some magical moonlight path that'll get us home easily enough," he joked.

Anna smiled, and gnawed on her bread, but she wasn't that hungry anymore, "Why is it so cold?" was her next question.

"I think we're in the mountains," Darrow said looking up at the sky that was visible between the thick trees, "Looks like snow…smells like snow."

Anna glanced up too, "Well this stinks," she muttered.

Finn was staring at Darrow incredulously, "Well aren't you just full of information," He said sarcastically.

Darrow grinned at him, "I read."

"Show off," Finn muttered.

"Underachiever," Darrow shot back.

They started walking again after they dumped water over the fire, Finn was leading them through the forest, and every now and again he'd stop and look around as if having trouble remembering something. Otherwise he seemed sure of himself so Anna and Darrow tagged along without question…well mostly.

"You've gotten us lost haven't you?" Darrow asked.

"No! I know exactly where we're going!" Finn snapped.

"Really? Well why don't we take a left and get on that road over there?" Darrow wondered pointing through the trees at a road that was clearly well worn.

"I was about to do that," He said sulkily. Darrow shot Anna a grin that made her blush. What was wrong with her? He was still just Darrow! _He's still the same Darrow, you knew him back then and you didn't blush when he grinned at you. Then again he is taller, and stronger, and more…stop it Anna! _She thought shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

Even if…even if there was _something_ there, Anna could never be in his life, and vice versa. He was a Prince about to become a King, and she was the Lady of the Lake, maybe before all this. Before Finn, or Gerard, or the sword, of the lake, Avalon… before she had a choice. Now she had her responsibilities, and he had his. He didn't notice that she was watching him as he walked slightly ahead of her smirking at Finn.

Anna tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it only grew until she feared it would explode. He glanced back at her grinning at something Finn said, he didn't realize it. She hadn't told him that they would have to leave Avalon, and they would be leaving her behind.

Oh not that she hadn't known, she'd known before he'd even gotten to Avalon she just couldn't tell him. Anna didn't want to know what his reaction would be, what his green eyes would look like if she told him. Would he be disappointed? Anna was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice when they rounded a corner and both boys stopped. Which meant she ran straight into Darrow.

"Whoa!" He turned around and steadied her, before he focused on the mountain peak that was rising above them. Disappearing into the gray clouds.

"This is it," Finn squeaked. The children felt small at the base of something so huge.

"We have to climb…_that_?" Darrow asked.

"Follow the water," Anna said softly, both boys looked at her questioningly, "The water comes from a waterfall from the mountain, that's how we find the sword."

"Oh," Darrow muttered sounding a little depressed, "Well let's make camp for the night and we'll find that waterfall in the morning."

"Good call," Finn agreed in a distant voice still gazing up at the mountain.

"That thing is creepy," Finn said after a while.

Darrow looked up from the damp pile of wood he was trying to turn into a fire, "Yeah."

"It's going to snow," Anna informed them, as if on cue a snowflake drifted down and landed on her nose, "Told you."

Darrow chuckled despite his frustration, "Well now we'll never get a fire going."

"We need to find shelter or something," Finn said sounding worried.

"Its just snow," Anna said raising her eyebrows.

"You don't know that," Finn shot back.

"Uh…yeah I sort of do," Anna replied.

"Oh…really?" Finn asked looking confused.

"She's magical remember?" Darrow joked the snow was falling thickly around them; he shook his head showering Finn with snowflakes that had been caught in his auburn curls.

They moved into a thicker part of the woods they sat at the base of a tree in the thickest brush they could fine. Darrow pulled his hood up and leaned back against the trunk leisurely.

"Great we're going to freeze to death and Pretty Boy over here is all relaxed," Finn muttered in a gloomy voice.

Darrow chuckled, "You're so dramatic Finn."

"I agree with Darrow, get some rest," she tugged her cloak around her and leaned back against the tree. She was aware that huddled together she could feel the heat radiating off Darrow. Darrow cast her a glance with his sparkling eyes and draped his arm and cloak around her shoulders. Like the night before, Anna must've tensed up because he looked worried.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…sorry, just cold," She relaxed into him taking in his warmth and smell.

Finn looked disgusted, "Get a room," he advised.

Darrow just smiled and pulled Anna closer to him, Finn snorted and turned with his back to them it wasn't long until he started snoring. She wasn't sure how long she lay there like that, she didn't care, and she wanted to stay right there, close to Darrow. The man, or boy, who she, quite possibly, loved.

The boy she could never be with.

This struck her with such a force she jerked up causing Darrow to open his eyes with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said, "I just need a walk…some air." Anna stood and walked quickly away, she had to tell him.

But then those moments would stop, Anna didn't want them to stop, she wanted more than anything for him to come drape his arm around her with sparkling green eyes and that cocky grin. She wanted to feel his breath against her hair, and she wanted to hear him talk to her. Anna knew she was being selfish, but was it so bad to want that to last just a little longer?

Anna was deep in thought and gazing down at the creek that at first she thought she was imagining the footsteps and the warm arm around her shoulders and the smell of grass and soap.

"Are you all right?" he asked his eyes filled with concern.

Anna thought she might cry this was terrible of her to keep that from him, she hated herself for it.

"No…" she answered honestly.

Darrow pulled her closer to him summoning up that grin of his, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

He misinterpreted, he thought she was worried about the quest, she should've been, and part of her was. But most of her was burdened with the fact that after this, she'd never see Darrow again.

Never…

He took her hand with his left his right arm still draped around her, "You're cold." He observed running his thumb over her knuckles.

Her skin tingled where he touched her; she managed to swallow the lump in her throat.

She turned over his hand and traced the scar across his arm, "What if he catches us?" she was thinking out loud now, "What if he kills you?"

That was another worry, she would rather Darrow be alive, and far away from her than for him to die. At least then she could imagine him happy and healthy and…_alive_.

"He won't," Darrow, said confidently, "I've got a sorceress and a…goof…on my side, there's no way."

Anna managed something that was a cross between a sob and chuckle. Darrow noticed this even though she'd strategically kept her gaze averted so he wouldn't see the tears. Anna hated crying, she felt like it was one of her weakest moments when she cried. She hated people to see her cry, she'd rather cry alone, but now she moved closer to him. He pulled his hand away and tilted her chin up to face him.

His face was a mask of concern, "Anna, don't worry, whatever happens…we'll get through okay? I won't let Gerard hurt you…or me."

"Promise?" was all she could say. He grinned down at her, "Yeah, I promise, but I can let him get Finn right?"

Anna smiled, " That's not funny."

"Yes it is," He said his eyes starting to shine again.

"You think you're _so _clever don't you?" Anna asked teasingly.

"No… I _know_ I'm clever," He replied his grin broadening.

He caressed the back of her neck; Anna knew he was going to kiss her. She also knew that if she wanted to avoid more heartbreak, she should pull away, but she didn't want to.

So she let him, pull her closer to him and lean down. Anna leaned into him, into the soft warmth of the kiss. Then it was over.

"Why haven't we done that before?" he asked his forehead leaning against hers.

"Finn," She said simply.

"Oh yeah," Darrow smiled, "So how many times has he interrupted before?"

"Two, the rock and the lake," Anna said giggling.

"Oh…" Darrow nodded.

"What?" she asked not recognizing the gleam in his eyes.

"Well…I was thinking, shouldn't we make up for lost time?" he asked.

"That is _disgusting!"_ Finn's voice reached them.

"Three," Darrow whispered under his breath turning with a snappish remark on his tongue. He froze at what he saw.

Anna drew in her breath when she saw Gerard with a firm hand on Finn's shoulder and a dagger in his other hand.

"Well that's just touching," Gerard smirked.

"No it's not!" Finn replied, "That's disturbing."

Gerard tightened his grip on Finn's shoulder making Finn squirm uncomfortably.

Gerard was looking at Darrow frowning in confusion, "Shouldn't you be in pain?"

Darrow looked down at his arm, and smiled, "Nope."

Gerard quickly recovered from his brief shock as two burly figures came out of the shadows. Anna took a step back, and Darrow seemed to move slightly in front of her his hand resting on his sword hilt.

Gerard smirked, "Dearest Cousin, you are but a 15 year old Princeling, against three grown men," he said, "Who also happen to have a hostage."

Anna remembered that Darrow had indeed had a birthday! How could she have forgotten? Now she felt terrible.

"I don't see any men here," Darrow said coolly glaring at Gerard. If looks could kills Gerard would already be six feet under.

Gerard's smirk faltered and pressed the knife to Finn's throat, "Give it up Darrow."

"Hey that's a _magic_ knife if it cuts me I'll go all…blah…like Darrow did that time!" Finn said.

"Thanks for the recap," Darrow muttered sarcastically. Then something seemed to don on him, "Wait what did you say Finn?"

"I said…it's a _magic_ knife, it's _magical_," Finn said putting extra emphasis on magic, and magical, and he looked past Darrow at Anna when he said it.

"Oh right…._ magic,_" Darrow did the same thing glancing back at Anna. It took her a minute to realize what they were saying. Then she gasped which earned her a look from Gerard.

"I'll make you a deal Darrow, surrender now, and I'll make your death quick, and maybe I won't kill your girlfriend," Gerard said, "Put up a fight and I'll slit her throat and you can watch."

Darrow tensed when he said this Anna noticed because she was still quite close to him.

"Uh…no thanks," That's when a large amount of icy water from the stream whipped out and smacked Gerard across the head. He stumbled and released his grip on Finn.

Finn stumbled away clutching his neck, "I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" he was shouting.

"Run!" Anna screamed over Finn letting the water splash at her feet and turning on her heel.

Darrow grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, Finn seemed to have grown wings. _I guess having a knife to your throat will do that to you_, Anna thought admiring how fast Finn was going.

Gerard was shouting something behind them, the words Anna caught he wasn't very happy, and he knew some pretty foul language. Then something he shouted was very clear.

"GET THAT LITTLE WITCH!"

Darrow's grip tightened on her hand Anna was touched; he was really worried about her well-being.

They went crashing through the woods Anna's cloak got caught on some briers, she simply ripped it off and kept running. They burst out onto the road; Finn was starting to lose steam but picked up his pace considerably when a few minutes later Gerard and his henchmen burst out of the trees in hot pursuit.

Anna felt the stitch in her side, her throat hurt from gasping for breath and she felt as if she were running through chest high water. Her legs eventually went numb causing her to stumble along behind Darrow was practically dragging her. The cold air hurt to breath in, it hurt in her lungs as she gasped for it.

"I can't…can't…run…anymore," She croaked stumbling to her knees on the road. She couldn't hear Gerard anymore; she figured they'd lost him.

Darrow stopped he didn't look as tired as she felt, "Come on, if we stop he'll catch up, we need to get ahead of him."

"We are ahead of him," She grumbled.

"Come on," was all he said hauling her to her feet and tugging her along again.

Anna was cold, it was snowing, and she was being chased, it didn't help that her sleep pattern was way off. They tore off through some more woods the branches that were slapping against her face were particularly dense then suddenly her foot didn't land in soft solid leaves. The next thing she knew she was falling through thin air. There was the sound of water crashing on water; she could feel the spray on her face as she fell.

Anna couldn't think straight, several different trains of thoughts went through her head:_ this is cold! Where's Darrow? I'm going to drown aren't I? We found the waterfall… is that Finn? I'm going to drown… wait this is ridiculous I'm the Lady of the Lake! _

After the realization that she was drowning in her own element she relaxed and kicked off her shoes. Then she was standing on the surface shivering and wet, but she focused on finding her friends first.

"Darrow?" she called in a hoarse voice, "Finn?"

Her voice echoed back to her, she sniffled and realized how cold it was. She wouldn't get far without a cloak. Her search for her friends continued however and she stumbled onto the rocky shore of the pool. Still she didn't find them.

Worry clenched in her chest, where were they? Then she saw it, drifting towards her across the water was something green and made of fabric. She walked over and picked up Darrow's waterlogged cloak. Anna's breath caught in her throat and

**o0o0o0o0o**

Darrow gasped for breath and hooked his arm around a rock trying to focus, there had been a cliff, and a waterfall, and water, and now Darrow didn't know where he was, there wasn't a waterfall or a cliff anywhere in his sight range. One thought that he did grasp was that it was desperately cold; it was even colder than before.

Snow was falling in thick clumps and a piece of ice drifted past him, _cold, and where'd my cloak go? And Anna? Finn? _He looked around and didn't see his cloak or his friends anywhere, "Just peachy."

Darrow somehow managed to pull himself up onto the shore despite the extremely strong current ripping at his heavy clothes and shoes. He collapsed onto the ground dripping, and shivering in the cold. Wet clumps of snow landed into his wet hair that was started to get stiff. _My hair is FREEZING! _He thought stumbling along the riverbank trying to look for dry wood.

There was a thick wet layer of snow covering the ground finding dry wood was impossible. The air seemed unreasonably thin, like he couldn't get enough as, he had to stop and rest in the snow twice before he even heard the sound of the waterfall. He gave a sigh of relief and tucked his blue hands in his wet armpits trying to warm them.

However when he reached the waterfall it wasn't what he expected at all, the water picked up speed and threw itself off the cliff in front of him, the sound of water crashing on rocks was distant. He stumbled to the edge of the wet cliff and peered down at an ocean of endless trees. Darrow was on top of the mountain! How had that happened?

He didn't have time to think about it, he was too cold; he staggered through the snow into the trees and tried to find a place to stay warm. He did find a place, it was a dry cave not too far from the waterfall, he hunkered down in the driest part he could find and shivered trying to think clearly.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Finn groaned and sat up in the shallow water, at first he thought it was a stream, and then he looked around and saw nothing but water. The endless expanse farther than he could see. He sat in two inches of water on a path made of moonlight, in the middle of Anna's never-ending lake.

"What did I do?" he asked nobody, "why is this happening to me?"

Then he struck with concern for his friends, had they ended up there too? If so where were they? He looked around as if expecting to see them, had they drowned? Panic gripped him then he remembered that Anna could walk on water and Darrow was a really good swimmer. No they hadn't drowned.

He stood up out of the water and looked around again, even if his friends were nowhere in sight he needed to get off the lake, the path wouldn't last after dawn, so he would have to just walk, and walk, and walk. So that's what he did, he walked.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay there's another chapter! Sorry for the delay again I got sick. Sorry. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a little confusing but it'll hopefully make more sense in the next chapter.**

**Ali, **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I apologize it took so long to update this super short chapter. Still I hope you like it, it gives you a better understanding of exactly how cool Darrow is, how jealous Finn is, how vulnerable Anna is, and how evil Gerard is. Have fun!**

**lemurperson: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I'll read fics and they'll say something that had to do with a chapter before, and I won't remember. So it's helpful I think. I try to update as quickly as I can I don't like it when writers make me wait forever.**

**nazgulridersforadarklord: WOO HOO! Fluff! There's no fluff in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks!**

**cata2404: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Yankeexox88: Thanks for reviewing, I feel so special!**

**iI'mobsessivecompulsive: Yeah I finally let them kiss! But Finn just had to come ruin the moment huh?**

**flamingirl: I wonder… ;)**

**JainaZekk621: Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting.**

**lifeisawesome89: I know! Gerard is evil! Evil! He's getting even evil-er in this chapter!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Magic**

Anna dried herself and the cloak off pulling it on against the bitter cool air, _Magic_; she decided when no hint of her friends ever leaving the water was found. It had been her magic! How had she done that? It could only have happened after they hit the water, maybe it'd been her desire to be someplace else, for them all to be safe…she wasn't sure, but she did remember a distinct tingling sensation about the moment she hit the water.

She'd wanted to escape, but she was the one left behind. The irony wasn't a bit amusing to Anna. She wondered if her friends were together, if they were looking for her, where they were. Anna decided almost instantly then that she had to find them, no matter how long she looked if she had to look all night. It was vital that she find them and they get up the stupid mountain! Kyrria, and Darrow, depended on it.

Motivated by new determination she looked up at the water that came crashing down from the mountain, she'd start up there.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_It's too cold,_ Darrow decided still wet and he felt his clothes get stiff and he knew his hair was covered in a layer of frozen water droplets. He needed a fire if he didn't want to end up as a Prince ice-sculpture. He shook his hair ridding it of the water droplets; he remembered some of the things his father and the knights had taught him about surviving in the wilderness.

Father had been referring to falling through ice when he'd told Darrow this but he figured it was pretty much the same. For one, it was bad to keep those we clothes on they'd only make him colder. Darrow managed to shrug out of his shirt and boots he decided that was enough. Now he needed to get warm if he didn't want to get ill. He needed wood, dry wood; he stumbled around the cave hurriedly searched for anything even remotely wood-like.

He found a few twigs that seemed dry enough; it would do until he could get something better. Then he settled down trying to make a fire out of those twigs, his fingers were ice cold and clumsy with exhaustion. However Darrow was a very efficient boy, he was well capable of surviving under such intense circumstances; he was levelheaded in trying situations. Where a very brave knight would panic Darrow would be calm, he had this capability and he used it to his advantage. He could think clearly even though he was cold and wet and alone.

With the light of a small fire Darrow managed to find some bigger sticks to feed it with and few leaves as well, he even ventured out into the swirling snow to get some of the dryer branches from trees and lay them to dry in the warm cave. Then he sat as close as he dared to the flames and let the worry catch up with him.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Finn wasn't sure when he saw land, but it was a joyous moment in his life, he found that being bored and alone was worse than being bored and with company. At least with Darrow he could always fight to entertain himself, and he was content just looking at Anna. He sniffed resentfully, it wasn't fair, and the Prince got everything.

Finn had been able to keep them from really getting all cozy for a while barging in whenever they stared at each other in that disgusting, wistful way, hey they had a lot of time before they met him to stare at each other! Besides hadn't Anna gotten along better with Finn than with Darrow at first? Finn grew sulky at he tread the path toward the dark blot of land. It wasn't fair; he didn't like this arrangement at all.

_It all comes to having a name like Finnegan, _he thought drearily.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Gerard pulled the silvery cloak from the briers it had been hung in; the little witch had been in too much of a hurry to untangle it. He looked at it without really seeing it, instead he was remembering the way his cousin had protected the girl. Darrow was strong Gerard knew that now.

Darrow may be a child but Gerard knew Darrow was smart, and noble, this chasing would have to be handled differently. He scanned the trees not sure what he was looking for, he'd have to come after Darrow sideways, hit him in his weak flank.

"Any sign of them boss?" one of the men whose name Gerard forgot asked.

"No," Gerard answered frowning, "Capturing Darrow doesn't matter anymore," he said decisively.

"Boss?" one of them asked as if fearing for his health, Darrow was smart, but he'd revealed his weak flank that night. Gerard grinned finding pleasure in his growing idea, "We need to focus on something else," he said still grinning. "Say didn't somebody in the last town we passed through have hunting dogs?" he asked, "Yes boss," one of them said, "Good go buy them, we're going hunting tonight boys."

"For what?" they asked, Gerard smiled at the two accomplices, "I want the girl."

**o0o0o0o0o**

**I know it was really short, and I'm sorry, but I still hoped you liked it, looks like they're all in a pretty sticky situation huh? Poor Darrow he's so cold! I'll hug you Darrow! LoL! R&R!**

**Ali,**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry it's taken so long to update! My computer crashed and when we got it back up I'd lost my chapter, then it crashed again and it's still broken so I had to wait for my dad to get the laptop on the Internet! I'm sorry! This isn't the end of the story we still have a few chapters to go, before I'm done. Thank you everybody who reviewed, I love your support!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Anna stood at the base staring up at the length of slippery rock cliff that led up to the top of the waterfall. It looked easy enough to climb; still the whole "slippery" part presented certain worries. She tugged Darrow's green cloak around her thinking, that's when she heard it. The consistent baying of hounds, _dogs? What are dogs doing all the way out here? _She turned toward the sound frowning, puzzlement etched across her face.

The dogs broke through the trees a ways down river and started sniffing the ground frantically and leaping against their leashes. Anna's eyes followed the leashed up to two sets of meaty hands, her eyes snapped up to see Gerard's men. Then Gerard himself stepped out her silvery cloak clutched in his hand. Realization hit Anna like a rock, she gasped and turned toward the cliff.

There was no time to think, she scrambled up onto the rocks climbing as quickly as she could go, she heard the baying get louder and glanced over her shoulder to see them leaping at the base of the cliff as if trying to climb up. Gerard was glaring up at her triumphantly. His men were already climbing unsteadily up the rocks.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_Anna thought continuing at her breakneck pace up the cliff, _a plan would be nice_, _think!_



Gerard smirked and started up the rocks, he easily passed the two lumbering men who were having difficulty scaling the rock wall. He scrambled, finding handholds and placing his feet quickly and sturdily. He kept his eyes on Anna though; he refused to lose her again. His plan was simple, he got the girl, and he got his cousin.

He saw her slip and cling desperately to the rock, this caused her ascent to falter and he gained a bit of ground. She reached the top and scrambled up disappearing for a moment, and then her head appeared again, she was looking down at him defiantly. She raised her hand and did a strange flicking motion with her wrist. The water that made the rocks so slippery suddenly froze to solid ice. Gerard started sliding backward and had to loop his arms around a rock to keep form falling to his death.

He looked back up, but she was gone, _lucky little witch._

Darrow managed to get his tunic almost dry it was just a bit damp now, but it would have to do. He pulled on his damp boots and trudged out into the snow ripping some branches down quickly, hurrying to get back to his warm fire. He was making his way back to the mouth of the cave with his arms loaded with cold wood when he heard something.

He turned, frowning around at the surrounding trees; he set his wood at the entry to the cave and walked back into the trees a bit. He kept walking until he was nearly back to the river, he could hear the waterfall in the distance. Then he saw her, he hardly recognized her at first, she was swallowed in his green cloak and her hair was covered in snow. She was up to her knees in a snowdrift and couldn't seem to get any further; she'd already plowed a pretty good trail.

"Anna!" he rushed over pulling her out of the snow her dress was wet and so was his cloak, "Come on now let's get you out of this."

He propelled her back to the cave and sat her by the fire where she sat gratefully, "Where's Finn?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you did," Darrow replied grimly, "Then again this might be a good thing."

Anna grinned, "We need to find him, he's our guide remember?"

Darrow nodded still looking unconvinced, "Touché."



Finn was almost ready to shout in frustration when he saw the faint the glow of a fire; he stumbled forward on numb feet to investigate. He found the small entrance of a cave, he heard the sound of people talking, there couldn't be many people there, and he was too cold to care. He was pretty sure there were icicles in his nose.

He ducked into the cave and saw his friends; they looked up at him with equal shock and relief. Darrow immediately burst out into fits of laughter, "You look like a drowned walrus!"

"Shut up Pretty boy!" Finn snapped his voice sounding nasally.

"Come get warm Finn," Anna urged, diplomatic as usual.

He went and sat cross-legged by the fire holding his hands in front of it to absorb the warmth.

Darrow had finally recovered, "Careful Finn you're tusks might melt off."

Finn glared, "Go jump off a cliff."

"I tried that remember?" Darrow shot back, the boys were about to start up a big argument, but before Anna thought of a way to prevent it Finn shrugged and let it go. They were all too tired to bicker at the moment.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully it will be longer. R&R!**

**Ali, **


	20. Chapter 20

**Opus of Anathema: ;) **

**lemurperson: Thanks!**

**fantasycrazyperson409: bows Thank you, thank you very much. **

**i'mobsessivecompulsive: Thanks for the good review!**

**holliebollie: I'm happy my story helped. Thanks for the review, and Finn's hair is red.**

**Masked Ai: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Thank you for reviewing! I love you guys! I hope you like the chapter. Cookies for everyone!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 20**

**The mountain**

"All right, he is the worst guide _ever_," Darrow concluded as Finn stopped and looked around the forest in a puzzled way for the tenth time that day.

"I'm doing a far better job then you _princess_," Finn snapped, but he looked uncertain.

"I've seen that tree before," Darrow continued glaring at the back of Finn's fiery head, "I've seen it about five times actually, nice circles Finny."

"He's doing the best he can Darrow," Anna said patiently, she looked and sounded a lot more patient then she really felt.

Finn cast Darrow a triumphant look, "I think it's that way, but just to make sure why don't you climb that nice icy tree over there and check Darrow?" Finn pointed.

Darrow rolled his eyes, "Sure, stick up for him, happy to have a girl fight your battles for you?"

"What does my being a _girl_ have anything to do with this?" Anna shot folding her arms and arching her eyebrows. Darrow had realized immediately regretted his choice of words, remembering Anna's whole "one woman is worth more than two boys" thing.

"I didn't mean it that way Annie," Darrow tried putting on his most dazzling smile.

"You're just jealous because she won't fight your battles," Finn managed after a moment to searching for a passable comeback.

Anna rolled her eyes again and started off in the direction Finn had indicated, "Nice try, Darrow, but not quite."

Finn snickered, "Seriously, do girls really find that appealing?"

Darrow seized the front of his tunic in his fist, "Say one more word."

"Darrow!" Anna strode back over and pulled Finn away, she stood between them angrily "I'm getting tired of turning around and finding you about to break his nose, or drown him!" She fumed, "Will you get past your self-esteem issues so we can get to the top of the mountain alive and save Kyrria?"

Finn stood behind her silently snickering in triumph, Anna didn't wait for an answer she turned and pulled Finn along by the arm, "Come on Finn."

Darrow stood there for a minute looking completely shell-shocked; he followed angrily, about ready to break every bone in Finn's body. After a while of trudging along they started to notice the sudden slope of the land, they were going steadily uphill and it was getting steeper and rockier as they went.

"Told you," Finn said huffing and sitting on a rock, "Now I think I'll take a break."

Anna nodded and sat beside him, Darrow strode onward a few paced and squinted back down into the trees. He kept glancing at them out of the corner of his eye silently fuming; _I'm going to murder him!_ He thought folding his arms across his chest as if to contain the urge, _but if I kill him Anna will hate me…Anna can't hate me! I love her! _

So killing Finn was out, he'd never been serious about it anyway, _I could "accidentally" trip him in our next encounter with Gerard…no._

Darrow sighed and the two started up toward him Finn passed him hardly concealing his triumph, Anna passed and slipped on the rocks. Darrow reached out and caught her elbow before she could fall it was an automatic reaction.

"Thank you," she said formally.

"No problem," he replied just as formal, he tried to meet her eyes but she pulled away and followed Finn. Darrow sighed and followed in a brooding silence, as they ascended the mountain, instead of getting colder, it got warmer, until they were pulling off their cloaks. Except Anna who didn't have one, she and Darrow had been taking turns wearing it. Now Darrow had it draped over his shoulder, they stopped for another break a while later, Anna went to the creek and felt the water.

"The water is warmer here!" She exclaimed glancing back at the boys, Finn had fallen asleep against a tree and was snoring loudly.

Darrow came over in the pretense of testing the water himself, "That's strange."

Anna nodded, but wouldn't meet his gaze, "We'll need to get to the sword soon, Gerard has hounds you know."

"I know," Darrow replied a wave of anger washed over him, they'd been hunting Anna, the coward!

"Look, Anna, I really wasn't serious with Finn, really," he said uncertainly.

"I know, I'm just tired is all," she replied sounding relieved.

"Luckily there's no more snow, it feels like a nice spring here, how is that possible?" Darrow said grinning.

"Magic," she shrugged.

"Ah yes, weren't our lives so much less complicated before this whole magic business?" Darrow joked.

"True, let's wake Finn and get going, we need to stay ahead of Gerard. If he catches us again we'll be too tired to fight him," Anna said standing and looking around the clearing as if expecting Gerard to suddenly appear.

"I'll wake him," Darrow announced gleefully loping over to Finn's sleeping form, he knelt down, he did enjoy waking Finn in such a manner, "FIRE!"

Finn yelped and jumped up, tripping over his own feet and landing face first in the leaves, "FIRE! FIRE! WHERE'S THE FIRE?"

He looked up groggily and it took a moment for the sight to sink in, Darrow sat there clutching his stomach and about to die from laughter, "You…" laughter, "You should've seen the look on…" more laughter, "the look on your face!" Darrow gasped.

Finn glanced at Anna who had her hands clamped firmly over her mouth to hold in the laughter, tears of mirth streamed down her cheeks.

"Ugh!" Finn snapped and stood brushing himself off, "You two are really something then aren't you?"

"FIRE!" Darrow taunted, "I must say you played off your fall pretty nicely though Finny."

Finn snorted indignantly dismissing Darrow's comment and stalked up the slope a ways, he disappeared behind some bushes, but they clearly heard the crash and… "Oof."

When neither of them came he sighed, "I tripped, so what?"

"Good job," Darrow cheered clapping loudly.

"Shut up and help me get my foot out of this hole!" Finn snapped.

Darrow choked with laughter and they went to help Finn, "You really should be more careful," Anna, advised, "You know, falling down a lot less would be nice."

"I'll cherish that advise always," Finn snapped sarcastically.

The three companions continued their height; soon all the snow had disappeared for good and they were growing quite warm indeed. It felt like the hottest summer day in Frell, Anna said so and Darrow had chuckled and said that maybe the mountain led to Frell. When Finn disputed this by saying it was ridiculous Darrow had to remind him about moon paths to faraway lands and what not. That shut Finn up pretty quick and they hiked on in silence.

"Are we there yet?" Finn asked for the second time.

"You're the guide, you tell us!" Darrow snapped wiping the sweat off his forehead, "All the same, let's take a rest."

Anna nodded, too tired to say anything out loud and sat at the base of a tree, the mountain was getting steeper and harder to climb, the rocks were loose and it was an unnecessary hazard. Darrow sat and looked around, "We can't just keep going straight up," he announced sounding annoyed.

"Well then how do you propose we get to the top then?" Finn's sarcasm was evident.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Gerard had finally managed to get off the frozen cliff, it was hazardous and he'd slipped a few times, nearly falling to his ultimate demise, but he'd managed. Now he'd found another way up the cliff.

"Those little runts didn't even think about using the road," Gerard laughed.

"How do we know where they went?" one of his men asked.

"They were going to the top of the mountain, we need to stop them before they do, if you find them, kill them," Gerard said as if he were discussing the eating habits of elves at afternoon tea. So the hunt continued, the men leading the dogs that had a bit of trouble finding the scent but finally locked on to something as they ascended the mountain.

"It's getting warmer," one of the men observed stupidly.

"Yes, we're getting closer to the top, there are more spells on this mountain then you could imagine," Gerard answered impatiently, "We must pick up the pace."

**o0o0o0o0o**

**I hope you liked it, I know it wasn't the longest but I'm short on time now-a-days, so my chapters have to be a little short if I'm going to keep updating, just a few more chapters to go! They're almost there! Don't they just make the perfect trio? They have Darrow's bravery and knowledge of defense, they have Anna's clever mind and magic, and they have Finn's…Finn's… they have his… um… his… COMIC RELIEF! Yes that's what it is! I mean what would we do without old Finny? Haha! Well R&R! **

**Ali,**


	21. Chapter 21

**To all my loyal reviewers, I can't thank you enough for following Anna, Darrow, and Finn thus far, I will be writing a sequel, and I tell you more about it at the end of the chapter. Please R&R so I know what you guys think of my ending!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 21**

**The Sword in the Stone**

"See isn't this easier?" Darrow asked leading the way along.

"Sure, but this zigzagging up the mountain is making us walk extra," Finn pointed out stubbornly.

"Well then Finny you go straight up and we'll meet you there," Darrow challenged, Finn didn't say anything so they fell into a laboring silence.

"Either way it's getting really warm up here," Anna said looking up at the sun, "It'll be nightfall before we get to the top."

"It should cool down at night," Darrow said scrambling over a rock, "We'd get there faster if _somebody_, like Finn, didn't have to stop and rest every few minutes."

Finn stumbled over the rock nearly falling, "You know, some of us aren't as coordinated as others."

"You mean like you and the rest of the rocks in the world?" Darrow asked smiling at him.

Finn threw a stick at Darrow's head and missed, Darrow laughed and started their climb again. Anna watched the exchange looking frustrated but she'd given up on them a few hundred feet back. Darrow paused to hold a branch aside for her before releasing it in Finn's face, she rolled her eyes and looked around brushing blonde strands of hair out of her eyes.

They'd been hiking for hours without having hardly anything to eat and only a bit to drink; they ran across a couple of streams along the way. Anna had to admit that Darrow's idea of zigzagging up the mountain was saving them a load of energy, but she also had to admit that Finn was right. They were losing time, but she couldn't' see any other way up.

Anna could almost hear Gerard catching up to him; a few times she thought she saw a flicker of movement in the brush around them. However when she whipped around to see nothing was ever there except some bird or squirrel. She noticed that Darrow seemed tense too; he kept kneeling over to move things that would make their ascent extra noisy.

As if on cue he bent over and brushed some twigs out of his path glancing around furtively, Anna bit her lip, and glanced at Finn who lumbered along without a clue. She lifted her skirts a bit to step over a plant.

They had stopped to rest when the sun set, dark shadows were cast among the trees as they perched on some rocks to catch their breathe. Darrow's green eyes were scanning the trees expertly, Anna watched him out of the corner of her eye wondering what was going through his mind.

Darrow was worried about becoming King, she could tell, he was worried that he would fail and the fall of Kyrria would be blood on his hands. Anna had similar thoughts; she sighed and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"We're nearly there," she said softly.

"Yeah, for some strange reason this all looks so familiar," Finn said thoughtfully, "Like I've been there loads of times before this, but I've never left Bast."

Darrow smiled, "You have to come to Frell, so I can laugh at you with my friends."

Finn looked sulky, "Maybe I will, you never know."

"You should Finn, Frell's lovely," Anna assured him, "You'd like it Finn. There's an old castle that only gets used for special occasions, it has candle trees growing out back, and a nice long banister."

"Oh and the Royal Menagerie! We have dragons, and Ogres, and gnomes…" Darrow started listing dreamily.

"And birds that speak all different languages, and the centaurs are so cute!" Anna volunteered.

Finn nodded thoughtfully, "How's the _food_ though?" he asked seriously, and the others laughed, "No, I was serious."

"The food's fine," Anna said dismissively.

"Well maybe I will visit, I mean I can't let you two having fun without me can I?" he joked.

This made Anna uncomfortable, she wasn't going back, she couldn't, but she wasn't going to tell them that… yet. _Let's just get this quest done and over with, _she thought_, then I'll tell them and… it's not like I'll never see them again! I'm sure I can keep in touch somehow. Maybe._

Darrow cut into her thoughts, "Well let's get going, it's nearly dark and Finn already has trouble walking in the daylight."

They started their hike again mostly in silence with the occasional comment from Finn or Darrow, but Anna couldn't shake the thoughts from before out of her head. Darrow seemed to notice and questioned her on whether she was feeling well or not but she easily countered it saying she was just tired.

The Moon was high in the sky and Finn was about to faint, Anna felt like her feet were made of lead and could barely put one in front of the other. She was about to suggest they stop and rest, especially when a fog started to form around them. Soon she could hardly see Darrow in front of her.

Anna didn't realize he'd stopped until she ran into him, she heard Finn trip over something behind her but she was too busy wondering what Darrow was stopping for.

"What is it?" she asked softly through the fog.

"I feel strange," he said sounding confused, "Like somebody's speaking but I can just hear it, do you feel that?"

"No," she said, "Do you think we're close?"

"I don't feel it either, Darrow, you've lost it," Finn said appearing out of the whiteness.

Darrow dismissed this and they trudged on tiredly, then Anna couldn't see Darrow at all through the fog she could just hear him labored breathing and heavy footsteps. She started too feel strange, like they were being observed by tons of people who were all murmuring with approval but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Do you guys hear those people?" Finn whispered behind her.

She nodded and Darrow must have too but Anna knew he couldn't see them, either way he seemed to accept this and they continued on for a while longer. Then she didn't hear Darrow's footsteps anymore but she did hear him gasp. Anna moved forward uncertainly and emerged from the fog. She gasped.

Before them lay a perfectly circular pool, the water shone silver in the moonlight and was so still it was worked as a mirror. Reflecting all the figures in the fog, they seemed to be sitting in an arena of sorts waiting quietly for them. None of them moved but they sat there silently and completely still watching the trio as they stood at the edge of the pool.

The eerie whispering had stopped, everything was still, there was no breeze, no noise Anna could swear she could hear not only her heart but Darrow's and Finn's too. Then her eyes were drawn to the center of the pool, a rock rose from the water a single solitary structure that was as tall as two men.

Anna's blue eyes immediately ran up its length to the top, where the gold sword hilt glinted at her. The blade was halfway submerged in the stone sticking up for all to see, the emeralds shone as if they'd just been polished. She glanced over and saw Darrow looking at it too.

For the longest time nobody moved they stood there at the edge of the mirror pool staring at the sword as if frozen into stone. Anna thought she might never move, soon she believed that she too was rock, a stone statue weathered and worn by time. Frozen at with her toes inches away from the gleaming water and gazing at the golden sword that they'd traveled so far to find.

The sword they'd fought so hard to reach was mere yards away, and none of them could go toward it.

Then something started to happen, Anna noticed movement out of her eyes, it was like a ripple effect. The fog people were shifting it started at the other end of the arena as they all finally moved. The fog people were turning their heads, moving their gaze to the other side of the Arena. Anna followed them with her eyes and saw… just past the stone…

"No!" Darrow gasped his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Ah cousin you look surprised," Gerard, sneered started around the pool toward them. His two men started around the other edge of the pool, as if trapping them. Anna looked at Darrow and saw that his focus was no longer on his cousin, but on the sword. His green eyes had focused on it and Anna realized what he was about to do even before he dropped his cloak and tired sword and lunged toward the pool.

"NO!" Gerard bellowed and he hit the water at the exact moment Darrow did. The two boys fell down to their knees, Darrow stumbled forward onto his hands and knees clearly he'd been expecting the water to be deeper. Gerard splashed toward him and reached Darrow as he stood, the two stumbled back and fell back onto the shore. Finn had drawn his knife and was watching the two men sprinting toward them.

Anna glanced around, the fog people were watching grimly but they did nothing, they didn't make a sound. Anna noticed movement and turned toward the pool, the stone, sword and all, was sinking! It was slowly moving downward and Anna knew that once the sword was beneath the water… they'd never get it.

Before she thought she'd kicked out of her shoes and started running across the mirror pool toward the stone, uncertain as to what she could do. The rock was only two feet above the pool now, Anna stopped running and knelt down touching her finger to the pool, it froze solid.

The rock screeched to a halt a single foot above the surface, Anna sighed in relief and glanced back, at Darrow who was wrestling with Gerard then at Finn who was leading the two burly men on a wild chase around the pool.

Then she was sprinting back toward Darrow her feet running on the ice like it was regular ground. She ran over and seized Darrow's discarded sword by the hilt and yanked it free of the sheath. It was far heavier than she'd first thought and she staggered.

Anna managed to lift it with two hands, it would do. She was already running toward where Gerard was attempting to force a dagger into Darrow's face. Anna slashed and Gerard cried out blood seeping from the slash across his shoulder.

Darrow kicked Gerard off of him and started toward the sword, he slipped and fell but was scrambling up before Anna had dropped the sword and started running toward the stone as well. She hadn't gotten far when Gerard's hand caught her across the face, Anna cried out and fell to her hands and knees on the ice blood pouring from her nose.

Gerard left her there and started after Darrow was having trouble keeping his footing on the ice. Finn was sitting on the ice not far from Anna watching the two men standing at the edge not daring to step onto the slippery surface. A bruise was swelling up around his right eye.

Anna looked back at Darrow and saw him standing in front of the sword looking at it uncertainly. She could only imagine what was going through his mind, pull the sword out and he'd be a hero, a King, but Darrow didn't want to be king. He was fine just being Darrow, but when he pulled the sword free he would never have a chance to be just Darrow.

He would really be a King.

Gerard ran into her view and lunged at Darrow the dagger raised, Darrow looked up in surprise as his fingers wound around the hilt.

"NO! DARROW!" Anna screamed as the sword was yanked free and Gerard tackled Darrow to the other side of the stone.

Everything was absolutely still.

"Darrow!" Anna cried scrambling to her feet and wiping the blood off her nose. Finn followed her slipping and sliding but able to stay on his feet.

They ran around the stone and saw Gerard lying limply to the side the dagger clutched in his fist. Darrow sat there looking at them as if he were in a dream, the golden hilt clutched in his fingers and blood dripping off the blade.

They stood there staring at each other for a long silent time.

"He's dead. I killed him," Darrow said his voice sounded dry.

Anna nodded and Finn just stood there looking a dumbstruck, several more silent moments passed with only the sound of their labored breathing and blood dripping onto the ice.

Then the applause started, the fog people were standing now beaming down at them and clapping wildly. They didn't cheer but simply clapped smiling down at the children who stared back uncertainly.

Then Anna spoke the words on everyone's mind, "We actually did it."

"We did!" Finn let out a whoop and leapt into the air crashing back down on to the ice painfully. Darrow laughed standing up with his bloodied sword as the fog people clapped Anna soon found she was laughing too.

A fog woman came down from her seat and went to them silently, she took the sword and wiped the blood off the gleaming blade before handing it back to Darrow in it's sheath. Darrow strapped the sword on uncertainly while the woman handed Anna her shoes.

Anna pulled on her shoes and watched the woman hand Finn the knife he'd dropped, Finn took it gratefully and then the woman pointed. There was a place where the ice had melted, making a circle of the mirror water.

However when Anna gazed down into it she saw the moon glinting on the white marble of the round table on Avalon. That was their way home, Darrow was the first to drop through the water and land lightly on the table bellow, and then Finn followed him clumsily. Anna hesitated at the edge and turned to glance around the small space.

Gerard's men were starting back down the mountain hurriedly leaving his body slumped on the ice. Anna looked at his limp form sadly and felt almost sorry for him, then she turned and stepped down, she fell through the water as if there were none and landed on the table as dry as ever.

Darrow helped her down without a word as she glanced up at the blank white marble ceiling above her.

"It's done," Darrow said softly and Anna nodded looking at him she smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Epilogue 

Anna followed the boys dutifully down the white sands of the beach toward the small boat that waited for them. It had been nearly a week since their adventure at the top of the mountain. Darrow was wearing the sword proudly as he followed Finn toward the boat.

Finn's eyes had swollen but with the proper care he could see out of it again and the bruise was nearly gone. The white women gather around them as Finn clambered into the boat sitting down quickly before he could tip the boat over. Darrow waded into the water and had one foot in the boat he turned to help Anna in.

Anna looked at his offered hand and shook her head, "I'm not going with you."

The past week had been too perfect, too peaceful, she hadn't been able to tell him, hadn't been able to face it. Her time with Darrow on the isolated island of Avalon had been a dream, it had passed all too quickly, and Anna wasn't ready to wake up.

Darrow didn't look very surprised, "I know," he said, "I was hoping you'd change you mind."

Anna smiled sadly, "I have no choice in the matter Dare, it's my duty. You know that."

Darrow nodded, "Yeah, like my duty to Kyrria. Things were so much simpler when you were just the nobleman's daughter and I was just the annoying prince weren't they?"

Anna nodded slowly, "Maybe… maybe this isn't good bye forever."

Darrow finally lowered his hand and looked down at his feet, "Right. Well then Lady Anna," he looked back up at her his green eyes miserable, "Until we meet again."

"Until then," Anna nodded barely able to whisper the words.

With that Darrow turned and climbed into the boat sitting down, the white women dove into the water and started pushing the boat along. Anna stayed on the beach and watched the back of Darrow's head until her vision blurred with tears that spilled over and down her cheeks.

He might have turned around to get one last look, but Anna couldn't tell through the tears, and he was too far away by then.

"Good bye," she whispered turning to go back up to her new home.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**I was crying when I wrote this! I felt so bad separating them, but if you can't live without more Anna/Darrow then you have to keep a look out for my Sequel! Bear with me with the title I'm not so good with the whole naming thing. But it's called **_**Darrow of Kyrria**_**. It's still in the planning process so it might take a few weeks for me to get it up and running but just keep an eye open! Thank you everybody, all my loyal reviewers, for sticking with my heroin!**

**Ali,**


End file.
